Darkness and the Memories to Fuel It
by Desertcross4
Summary: Sequel to Twisted Dreams. Micheal is alive, but is not able to remember what had happened in his past, and he can no longer remember the one girl who made his entire life complete. With said girl, he must unravel his past and come back to her. RxR please!
1. Nightmares of an Omen

Hey! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate what people have said about my writing. In here, some scenes will be showing a little OOC-ness from Wesker. Please don't get mad, he'll still be the mean guy he always is.

Full Summary: After his revival at the hands of double-crosser Albert Wesker, Micheal has no memory of what happened in Raccoon City, nor who the blonde angel in his dreams really is. He carries the scars of a past he can no longer recollect, but unconsciously trusts Wesker with his life as second in command to Albert Wesker withing the ranks of HCF. Soon his dreams reveal themselves to be memories. Six months have passed and Sara Hewitt is now a functional part of the Umbrella Rebellion, moving around avoiding the watchful eye of Umbrella, but every night the same dreams haunt her. Her dreams begin to evolve, take on new, more shocking twists, which give her the hope that the boy she once lost is still out there, looking for her. All goes well until one of her missions in Paris with the others go awry, and she, along with one new ally from Raccoon, a woman named Claire Redfield, are captured and sent to a remote island. Based on CVX and the movie version of RE.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 1---

Wesker could see that he was getting more and more reclusive. He wouldn't eat, and sometimes he wouldn't leave the labs for days at a time. Seems that the mutations and the revival processes increased his intelligence to a level that could rival William's. Wesker could always feel a bout of anger when he thought about William. He threw his life away because of his pride and arrogance. He could never accept the fact that a girl half his age was smarter than him. True he was little angry when he first heard of Alexia's discovery, but he knew that some things can't be changed. He had actually met the young girl a couple of times and the creepy, fruity twin brother aside, he kind of respected her for her achievements.

But this new situation was different from the one concerning William. Instead of snapping at anyone who came near him irritably, Micheal wouldn't say a word, just giving a gesture that meant yes or no and return to his research. As soon as he clocked out of work, Micheal would return to his on site suite. He was becoming concerned. Micheal was part of his SWAT team and had participated in some missions. Wesker had to be careful as well, since he knew the memory loss wasn't permanent, and sooner or later he would remember everything that happened. He shadowed his every move. Right now the firing range was where Micheal was. He decided that now would be an okay time to approach the boy.

"Albert, stop staring at me and ask me your damn questions already." Micheal said in an exasperated tone. Wesker pushed himself off of the wall, walking towards the boy. He put his finger on the trigger of his automatic rifle and fired, taking out every moving target. Of course Micheal was aware of his powers, but was told that they were a side effect of the explosion he was caught in that put him in a coma. So instead of being a researcher, he was told by Wesker, he was transferred to his department of Biotechnology research and retrieval. Wesker made him second in command to him after just one mission, and head of his own lab.

"Are you okay? Your assistants have been telling me you're always incoherent while studying, not including them in the information, and not finding a way to deal with your stress. It isn't healthy you know..." He warned. Micheal dropped the gun on the counter and turned around.

"Albert, I know you're just worried, but I don't need to be lectured about how I spend my own hard-earned free time. So what if I don't go out or go to clubs. I just don't feel like it. Now can we please drop the subject?" Micheal asked. Wesker knew something was up, but watched angrily as the boy walked away.

Micheal didn't like keeping secrets from Albert. He was even isolating himself from his one and only friend in HCF, but he could never let Albert know what was really bothering him. He would think it was weird. How would he explain to Albert that every time he fell asleep he would have nightmares about zombies and a blonde, glowing angel in glasses?

_You...are my angel..._

_come from way above..._

_to bring me love..._

He was already a freak/nerd, he didn't want his best friend to think he was a freak/nerd who dreamed of really dumbass things. It was pretty odd really. An eighteen year old whose only best friend was a man who was already in his thirties. It was to be expected. Albert was the only person who didn't act like Micheal was a bomb just waiting to explode. Without Albert, Micheal had next to nothing. He entered his suite, and after the door slid back into it's closed position, he collapsed in front of it, resting his back on the cold metal, thinking about who the girl really was.

_her eyes..._

_she's on the dark side..._

_neutralize every man inside..._

_Love you, love you, love you, _

_love you, love you, love you, love you_

_love you..._

He didn't want to have those dreams again, but he knew it was inevitable. As much as the dreams terrified him, he was drawn to the image of that angelic visage. She seemed so...real, so tangible, almost like Micheal had met her before.

_You...are my angel..._

_come from way above..._

_love you love you love you_

_love you love you love you_

_love you love you love you..._

---Winnipeg, Manitoba---

_To me tocas..._

_To me abrasese..._

_Y tu me llamas..._

_Pero me siento solamente..._

_Muy solas..._

Sara lied in the darkness of her room. Right now she had decided to just get away from things. Not even Umbrella knew where she and the others stayed. Sure, Umbrella had put up a warrant for arrests, but that was just a farce. Were they to be found Umbrella would be at their doorstep to kill them on the spot.

_Across the sand_

_the warm air blows,_

_From her eyes you know..._

_she was half a world away..._

Since Alice, who had long disappeared after they rescued her from Umbrella HQ, and Jill were shown in the video documentary showing the atrocities that Umbrella caused, as well as Carlos being the one who sent it in, only they were put up as wanted, and as such, she along with LJ were considered to be targets as well.

_Bites her lip and pulls her clothes,_

_caressed her thigh and soon,_

_night will turn to day..._

She was becoming more and more isolated, questioning her own very survival. Over the course of six months she began to have tiny little glimpses of Micheal in her sleep. It started out as just little flashes of his face, set to a rythm, like a heartbeat. Three months of those glimpses turned into images, specific images of them together. Soon after that they turned into memories. Soon they turned into nightmares she would always have. It would always be the same thing too.

_She was half a world away_

_Half a world away_

It would start out where she had thrown the Umbrella scientist out of the chopper, and she would look around, seeing the horde of zombies approaching. The first time she had it she thought the zombies would get her, but they would go right through her, like a ghost. Then she would see him, smiling as he had that last day they were simple teenagers, when they were conversing over that delicious spaghetti he had made. Then he would turn and walk away, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

_He tells her not to close her eyes_

_lifts his hands up to her face _

_and wipes her hand away._

She would always try to follow him.

_He's the master of the lies_

_he makes the rules up for this game_

_he'll tell her what to say._

When she would catch up he would turn around, his face sneering and evil. She would hear a menacing laugh, and she would be thrown far away from him, which is where she would wake up.

_And send her half a world away,_

_my child, half a world away_

_don't close your eyes._

_We're all on the run,_

_from something we fear inside_

_We don't really know ourselves at all._(2)

She missed Micheal terribly. He was the first person who made her feel special. Like she was worth something that big. That her life was worth another. She felt abandoned sometimes, and sometimes she even considered ending her life. Morbidly enough, when she had those nightmares, she felt a sense of hope. Hope that the boy she loved was alive, waiting to find her like before. How many times had she thought he was dead anyway? He always came back then, so why not now?

'Oh right, it's because he fell out of the FUCKING chopper! His body could have been horribly mangled by the trees or he could have been thrown back into the explosion! Stop hoping for something so stupid! Those other times were flukes! He's dead Sara, just get over it!' Her concience yelled at her, but no matter how hard she tried, she never could...

---End Chapter 1---

(1) Angel - Mezzanine

(2) Half A World Away - Esthero

Hey all! I'm back! Sequel and all! The first chapter is dedicated to JoJo 10, who dedicated precious time to read my other story. Thanks for making me feel like I'm good at what I like to do, JoJo 10!!


	2. Scars Running Too Deep To Be Closed

Okay, this chapter will be rated R for a reason. Civilians are going to die in this chapter. Believe me, you'll know why they die.

Full Summary: After his revival at the hands of double-crosser Albert Wesker, Micheal has no memory of what happened in Raccoon City, nor who the blonde angel in his dreams really is. He carries the scars of a past he can no longer recollect, but unconsciously trusts Wesker with his life as second in command to Albert Wesker within the ranks of HCF. Soon his dreams reveal themselves to be memories. Six months have passed and Sara Hewitt is now a functional part of the Umbrella Rebellion, moving around avoiding the watchful eye of Umbrella, but every night the same dreams haunt her. Her dreams begin to evolve, take on new, more shocking twists, which give her the hope that the boy she once lost is still out there, looking for her. All goes well until one of her missions in Paris with the others go awry, and she, along with one new ally from Raccoon, a woman named Claire Redfield, are captured and sent to a remote island. Based on CVX and the movie version of RE.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 2---

He could hear them clearly now. The sound of groans, snarls and wet crunching. He was in another one of his dreams. He felt like he could never escape them. On the other hand he kind of liked these dreams. They were the only thing that let him know that there was some sort of sense to everything, that he wasn't just some weird freak. That he _was_ as vulnerable as a regular human. He saw how Albert was and he did _not_ want to turn into something like that. Although Albert was his only friend, Micheal was also afraid of the platinum blonde man. One of the main reasons he felt so at ease with the man was that he was also a mutation. His eyes and his unnatural strength were proof. The day Albert had shown him his eyes Micheal was feeling particularly dreadful. It was after he had found out about his own powers. He had woken up in a daze, his eyes unfocused. He had initially thought he had gone blind.

---Flashback---

Everything was black. He began to scream and panic, alerting the usually aloof and intimidating man. When the man entered the room, all Micheal could see was a mass of red and yellows. He was terrified and swung out wildly with his hands, his fists catching Albert's chest powerfully and sending him across the room.

"Focus your eyes Micheal! You're not blind!" Wesker coughed out. Micheal calmed down, rubbing his eyes and squinting. Albert was telling the truth, all he had to do was re-focus his eyes. He then looked over at the man who was now unconscious on the floor. Micheal had broken one of his ribs. Horrified, he picked up the man who was a lot taller than him and carried him to the infirmary with relative and surprising ease. Wesker was unconscious for two days, and Micheal refused to go to work until he knew Albert was alright. The nurses, as they were checking Albert's readouts looked at Micheal like he was leper. Later they would stand outside the room and gossip about him, thinking that the volume of their voices were too low for Micheal's ears to pick up. They were wrong. He was scared that entire time. He could hear them so clearly as well, like they were talking directly into his ears.

"Yeah! Apparently he's one of the survivors! The only reason he survived was because of Mr. Wesker. He was one of the people caught in that explosion down in the labs in America." The first male nurse said.

"I knew he was a freak! Heh...he deserves to be taught a lesson actually. Plus, this time he doesn't have Mr. Wesker watching over him..." The other male nurse said. Micheal tried to block out their voices but couldn't. He glared over at them, making them smirk and walk off snobbily. He could see on the readouts that Albert's pulse was not erratic anymore, so he got up to leave. He had to drive to the main labs. The grounds for HCF were so huge. He headed into the lobby where the elevators were, and pressed the button to call an elevator. He walked inside the elevator, pressing the button for the parking lot. The doors closed, his stomach getting that flipping feeling as the elevator started up. He stood there for a few minutes, waiting for the elevator to go all the way down to the parking lot.

When the elevator reached the parking lots, he got out and headed for his car. He didn't hear a fist coming towards him until the last minute. He turned around only to have the fist catch him in the face, but while it made him stagger, it didn't hurt a lot. The next blow came to his abdomen, making him double over for a moment. The attacks were relentless, and now they were beginning to hurt. His attackers stopped for a moment to look at him, sneering at him evilly. He could recognize the attackers, they were the male nurses from before.

"Kids don't belong here...this'll teach you to take an adult's job!" One said as he sent a punch to Micheal's belly.

"You think you're so smart, huh?! You think you know everything, right!?" The other one said angrily as he gave Micheal a right hook to the jaw. That last hit sent Micheal over the edge. He could feel himself lose control to his rage, and retaliated. He swung his hand at the second man, palm open. Before either of them could react, the man was already dead, Micheal's fingers protruding from his back where his heart would have been located. Micheal, his eyes now a terrifying blood red snarled, licking a little of the man's blood off of his fingers. The other man looked terrified, backing away from the crazed boy. He tried running, but was too slow for him. Micheal held the man up with only one hand, smirking evilly. The man in his hand cried, begging for his life.

"PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" He pleaded. Micheal tightened his grip, hard as steel nails digging into the man's skull, his screams falling on deaf ears. Micheal tightened his grip even more, crushing the man's head as blood splashed out onto his face and lab coat. Micheal finally gained control of his body again and dropped the dead man. He looked at the damage he had caused and fell to his knees. He stared at his bloodied hands and cried until security found him there.

He was brought to trial, and because of the security tapes, he was only put on probation by the higher ups of HCF on grounds of "brutal self-defense." He was not to leave his room unless for work. He accepted his punishment without argument, feeling guilty that he had taken lives in the midst of his uncontrollable rage. The day after the trial he sat in his room, reading a book in the dark. He had gotten used to his powers, using his night vision to live in the dark. He heard the door open, then the sound of someone tripping over something as they walked into the living room.

"Why the fuck is it so dark?!" He heard Albert hiss angrily. Micheal adjusted his sight and turned on the lights, blinding the platinum blonde man. After Albert's eyes adjusted to the light, he walked over to the sofa where Micheal was reclining as he read Pride and Prejudice. "I heard you killed some guys." He said not so inconspicuously. Micheal had flashbacks of their dead bodies, and the pools of blood around them. Inside, he felt satisfied that they were dead, but shook the feeling away quickly. He drowned those feelings of satisfaction with a wave of guilt and stared at the page he was reading from the book.

"Yeah...I did. They were..." He tried to explain. Wesker shook his head.

"No need to explain to me. I saw the security tapes. It was self-defense. You didn't mean to, right?" Wesker asked. Micheal shook his head. Of course he didn't mean to, he just wanted to get away from them.

"Your powers are manifesting already...wow..." Albert commented. Micheal looked at him like he was a freak. Albert looked at him. "What..? Oh right...nobody told you..." He said in a 'I'm-not-really-that-surprised' tone. For the first time since they had met, Albert took off his black sunglasses, letting Micheal see his reptilian eyes. Micheal looked shocked at first. "I guess nobody told you the whole story. You and I were working in the same lab during that explosion. We have almost the same genetic alterations." Albert lied. He was mutated when he injected himself with the T-virus. "Your eyes turn blood red when you're using your powers. Very potent ones I might add." Albert added. Micheal nodded, finaly understanding the man who seemed so angry and distant. "So now do you trust me?" Alber asked, holding out his hand.

Micheal looked at the blonde and then down to his hand, and smiled. He took his hand, shaking it lazily.

---Flashback---

That started their friendship. Micheal relied on Albert, and didn't like how he was pushing Albert away. He didn't want to be as alone as he felt when they weren't friends, but right now he felt alone. He was in that dream again. He could hear the zombies coming near. Soon the images flooded his eyes, and although the place was the same, the blonde angel was already in his vision, kneeling on the ground. She looked sad, petting the hair of a body. From the distance he could see that it's chest was totally covered with blood. He walked closer, his feet passing through the zombies' bodies. As he got closer he began to see distinct features on it's body. The body was a male, with black hair like his; falling to his ears and tousled lazily. As he got ever closer the dream began to scare him. The body in the blonde angel's hands was his own.

"What's going on?" He asked angrily. This dream was different. It wasn't like the others.

"This was you...and I'm still waiting for you..." The angel spoke. Micheal became confused.

"Me!? Who are you? Where are you waiting?" He asked. She smiled and shed a tear. She began to float away.

"I'll be waiting for you when the tides hit the blazing night. When the silence screams for your blood..." She replied. He tried running after her, but felt an enormous pain in his chest. He screamed out in agony then looked down. Protruding from the middle of his chest was a large shard of metal that looked burnt. He dropped to the floor, and then woke up.

---Real World---

"WAIT!" Micheal screamed as he sat up. It was still nighttime. The facility was closed. He breathed in the cold, sterilized air heavily and felt his chest. There was nothing wrong besides the scar on his chest. He unbuttoned his shirt and stared down at his torso. He looked okay, no visible open wounds. Then he looked at the scar in the middle of his chest. It went all the way through his back, thankfully the doctors were able to repair it. The scar seemed unnatural, the blow came from his back and then all the way to through his chest. The first months he couldn't speak without getting tired, couldn't leave his wheelchair, couldn't do any of the things a normal human could do. He hated that feeling, so he doubled up on his physiotherapy, and returned to full strength within a month.

He sat there, staring at his scar until he heard the door click open. He adjusted his eyes, his vision turning red to see in the dark. It was Albert, and he was wearing his mission gear. "Get up. Mission time." He ordered. Micheal got up quickly, gathering his things.

---Winnipeg---

Claire walked into the safehouse where she, Angela, and LJ stayed. Both Sherry and Leon were still down in America, also hiding from those Umbrella assholes. They were lucky that they even survived. The train that they had taken out of the city had barely gotten out of the range of the nuclear blast, after they had killed Sherry's deranged father. That man was the one thing Claire could never understand. Dr. Birkin had thought he was the one who had unleashed the virus on the city, but in reality, it was Sara's friend Alice who had unintentionally caused the outbreak. The man was crazy.

As she walked in, she could hear Sara's screams of anguish. She was having one of those nightmares again. Sara was one of the only friends she made after fleeing that city. They had met up on a lead she had followed pertaining to her brother, Chris. She walked up the stairs thinking about her older brother. She wished she knew where he was. She missed him. Chris was the only thing in her life that was always there. He was the only family she had left. She walked into Sara's room and stared at her in the dark. She was covered in sweat, tears were streaming down her face, and she was tossing and turning wildly in her bed. Claire sat down beside her, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. She felt sorry for her. The nightmares she was having were caused by losing the one man she ever loved.

Sara whimpered softly as she began to calm down, and Claire took her hand in hers. In the moonlight she could see the scar tissue on Sara's wrist. Instead of running across her wrist the scar ran lengthwise, so that it would be harder for her to be saved. She began to cry, remembering that night when Sara tried to end her life.

---Flashback---

She had walked in rather tiredly, finding LJ sleeping on the sofa rather heavily with Angela resting on his chest. If she had had a camera at the time, she would have taken that picture. She smiled and decided to go check on Sara. She quietly opened her bedroom door, but Sara was gone. She could see light coming from under the connecting bathroom door, so she crept closer to it. She could hear Sara's sobbing, and she opened the door. Sara was trying to slit her wrist. She ran over to the girl and grabbed the razor blade from Sara's hand, screaming. They both began to struggle, Sara's wrist bleeding profusely.

"SARA! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed. Sara cried more powerfully, trying to wrestle her hand away from Claire's.

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO DIE! I NEED TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" Sara yelled. Claire had no other choice so she slammed Sara's hand on the sink, forcing her to drop the razor. When the razor hit the ground, Sara calmed down, kneeling to the floor and sobbing. "I can't stand it anymore. What are we doing with our lives? Claire...what are we fighting for when nobody believes us?" Sara asked. Claire knelt down beside her.

"We're fighting because it's right. LJ, Angela, Carlos, Jill, Leon, Sherry, Alice and I all know that. We know it might be useless, but at least we tried. We're the voices of everyone who died in the city." Claire whispered to her, pressing a towel to Sara's wound. Claire turned around, seeing LJ standing there.

"What da hell was she doin' ?" LJ asked.

"LJ, get me some guaze so I can wrap this up. Come on." Claire told the black man. He nodded and left the room. Claire looked back at Sara and stroked her hair. "Sara. You don't have to suffer through this alone. Who was this guy you were talking about?" She said. Sara choked out a sob.

"Micheal...Micheal Drake. He was my best friend..." She shook her head and sobbed. Claire could see that there was more to the story but didn't press her. She was going through enough already. Claire wrapped her arms around the younger girl and hugged her, letting the girl cry into her shoulder. "I loved him..." Sara whispered between sobs. Now she understood. He died before she could make her feelings about him clear.

---End Flashback---

Claire decided then and there that she'd help Sara through her rough times. Soon they became good friends, and during the missions that they went on they would watch each other's backs. Now she felt Sara's pain as Sara went through another of those dreams. They started happening shortly after the suicide attempt. If she ever met the guy who made Sara feel that way Claire would give him a good punch in the face.

Sara opened her eyes and saw her best friend watching over her. Sara smiled at her, which was returned by Claire. "How long have I been asleep?" Sara asked.

"Dunno. I just got here...listen. My friend Leon just got a tip from someone that the Anti-virus is being manufactured over in the Paris Umbrella Labs. I've already gotten tickets to go. There's only two so I can't let the others know. I trust you the most. You want to come with?" Claire whispered. She was telling the truth. Leon had called her on her cell phone and told her about the tip personally. Claire wasn't stupid enough to go alone so there she was, asking Sara for help. Sara looked at her doubtfully. This whole thing reeked of bad vibes, but Claire _was_ her best friend, so she nodded...

---End Chapter 2---

And so chapter 2 has ended. Dedications go to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I'm glad you liked the first story you two.


	3. Something Big

When I wrote this chapter I finally got the answer to that whole RE2 mystery. I've wondered time and time again whether or not Ada really died in that fall but when I watched Wesker's Report, it was revealed that Wesker had saved her somehow. I'm going to play with that fact and the possibilities it might bring up.

Full Summary: After his revival at the hands of double-crosser Albert Wesker, Micheal has no memory of what happened in Raccoon City, nor who the blonde angel in his dreams really is. He carries the scars of a past he can no longer recollect, but unconsciously trusts Wesker with his life as second in command to Albert Wesker within the ranks of HCF. Soon his dreams reveal themselves to be memories. Six months have passed and Sara Hewitt is now a functional part of the Umbrella Rebellion, moving around avoiding the watchful eye of Umbrella, but every night the same dreams haunt her. Her dreams begin to evolve, take on new, more shocking twists, which give her the hope that the boy she once lost is still out there, looking for her. All goes well until one of her missions in Paris with the others go awry, and she, along with one new ally from Raccoon, a woman named Claire Redfield, are captured and sent to a remote island. Based on CVX and the movie version of RE.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 3---

Micheal yawned, bored to tears from this late night mission briefing. Stupid Albert had to wake him up this early?

"...You and Albert will be sent to Paris on a retrieval mission." The higher ups explained. Micheal hated those jerks. They were so snobby. A hologram of the Umbrella Labs in Paris appeared. "You both will sneak into the labs at exactly two AM and locate the labs. You will find vials of both the Anti-virus and T-virus, and bring back multiple samples of both. You leave tonight. Land at our military base first, then at nightfall one day from now, you will take a chopper up to a high altitude where you will then parachute down onto the building." They explained. Micheal rolled his eyes and nodded, accepting the mission. They dismissed him and his tall blonde friend, so they walked out of the room in their gear.

"Well, that was a very unwelcomed end to my nightmares." Micheal drawled. Albert chuckled, turning the corner to the hangar, where the plane was waiting for them. He had already stocked the plane with whatever weapons they might need, including Micheal's signature forty-five calibre hollowpoint handgun. That boy was very meticulous about the guns he used. He was very calculating, knowing exactly what should and shouldn't be used in a mission. "...Albert! Are you listening to me?!" Micheal said as he waved his hand in front of Wesker's face.

"Huh? What? What did you say?" He asked. Micheal rolled his eyes.

"I said I was sorry for being such a dick lately. I've just been really out of it for a while. Especially because those dreams keep getting weirder and weirder." Micheal repeated. Albert looked at the boy questioningly.

"Dreams?" Albert asked. Micheal looked like he had said something he shouldn't have.

"Um...yeah...I've been having really weird dreams lately..." Micheal said sheepishly. Albert quirked an eyebrow.

"Of?" He asked. Micheal looked around timidly.

"Of a girl...a really pretty one..." He said quietly. Albert smiled.

"Oh, so when you wake up your sheets are all wet and sticky right?" Albert interrupted with an amused smirk on his face. Micheal glared at him with a raging blush on his face.

"Not _that_ kind of dream you pervert! I mean, just a dream. You know?" Micheal said embarassedly.

"Yeah, I get you. What about?" Albert asked. Micheal shook his head.

"I can't remember. There's just something about those dreams. They give me a bad feeling in my stomach. They kind of feel like an omen. Like something big is gonna happen to me." Micheal replied. Albert looked at Micheal, who looked deep in thought. Albert could sense that what the young man said had some sort of deeper meaning. He shrugged, getting into the plane.

Micheal followed, feeling like a little bit of weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He could still feel the metaphorical weight on his shoulders, and he knew that until he knew exactly what those dreams meant, the weight would never lift. He had a hunch that those dreams had something to do with his forgotten past, and the huge scar on his chest and back. The whirr of the plane engine drowned out his thoughts, making him fall into a blank state of mind as the plane took off.

---Winnipeg---

"Claire, are you sure you don't have any ulterior motives for this? I mean, not telling anyone? Does this have anything to do with your older brother?" Sara asked. Claire faltered for a split-second, but shook her head afterwards.

"Of course not. Leon told me that the tipster mentioned something about the Anti-Virus and some really important documents about the T-virus being sent there. I plan to steal them." Claire replied. Sara smiled knowingly, but said nothing about it.

"Okay. I'm in then. I'm just a little wary." Sara apologized. Claire smiled at Sara, who smiled back. They were packing what little supplies they had. The flight was through a private agency. It was a flight to a remote location in France, and then they would drive to Paris. The Labs were located out in the countryside about forty miles north north east of Paris. Totally secluded, like Umbrella preferred. They would sneak into the labs at night two days from now, through the sewer system and steal the documents and samples. Right now it was three in the morning. LJ was asleep as well as Angela, and if they were quiet, would still be asleep well after they had left for Paris.

Claire closed her suitcase quietly and lifted it off the bed. "Ready?" Claire asked. Sara closed her suitcase, packing her Beretta in her suitcase. She lifted her lightly packed suitcase off the bed and nodded. They quietly made their way through the house, sneaking past LJ's room as well as Angela's. They reached the door, taking one of the two cars they had stolen from Umbrella. It would get them to the airport at least. They packed their stuff into the back seats and drove off.

---Next Day, Paris HCF Military base---

Micheal inspected his high power forty-five caliber handgun for anything that might be wrong with it. He liked that gun. He always had extra magazines full of hollow point bullets. Best thing to keep someone quiet. Each shot was an instant kill for humans. Afterwards, he holstered the handgun and began inspecting his eight and a half inch knife hunting knife. He sharpened that knife after every mission, so that it would be at it's best come next mission. They were readying themselves for the mission, although it was still a day from then.

Micheal looked over to Albert, who looked quite perturbed by being here. He knew all about that. Ada Wong. She hated Albert's guts. She had taken a bullet to the shoulder for him without so much as a thank you or even a knowing grunt. He was currently in an argument with said woman now. As childish as they looked screaming at each other, Albert made no move to kill her. She was one of us, a mutant. Her eyes would turn milky white when angry. A side effect of an experiment that brought her back to life. Micheal couldn't understand why Albert mistrusted her so much, she was a really nice woman. Also, Micheal had a feeling that there was something more going on between them. He smiled as he finished cleaning and inspecting his guns and got up. They were standing in front of the doorway so he would have to walk by them.

"I guess you missed each other a lot, eh? You guys are already at it..." Micheal said slyly as he walked past. Both of them shut up and turned their heads to look at the young man who was walking out of the hangar. They looked at each other and glared, Ada turning on her heel and stomping out of the hangar.

"Dick..." Ada whispered as she walked off.

"Bitch..." Wesker spat back. Up on the roof Micheal watched as Ada stomped out of the hangar, looking around. He stood up, making a full flip off the roof. He landed quietly behind Ada, then tapped on her shoulder, eliciting a yelp from the angry woman. Micheal chuckled, earning a slap from the older woman. He took it with a grain of salt since it didn't really hurt and smiled.

"Can't you ever just give it a rest? You're always picking a fight with Albert. Everytime you guys walk into the same room it's like a war zone." Micheal asked. Ada walked toward the main building, and Micheal followed, walking beside the angry woman.

"I just don't like him. He's a fucking jerk." Ada replied. Micheal quirked an eyebrow.

"Is this about the bullet or the fact that he's so cold towards you?" Micheal asked. He had a feeling that Ada had already let the whole situation with the bullet go, but couldn't pinpoint why she kept picking a fight with the man. Ada stopped walking, looking at the ground before shaking her head and continuing on her way. "At least one of us is being the child..." Micheal said sarcastically.

"Shut up. I'm not angry about him always being such an asshole it's just he's an asshole. He should thank me for what I did." She replied.

"What exactly _did_ you do?" Micheal asked. Ada began to remember what happened. That night she was certain her life had ended. When she first felt that odd feeling in her chest for him.

---Raccoon City Underground Facility, Ada's POV---

"So this is where the escape is?" Leon asked me. I nodded weakly, holding my side. That last blow from Birkin really hurt. I had no other choice. I raised my gun at Leon, limping forward. "Ada, what's going on?" Leon said fearfully.

"You should have just left me there! This would have never happened if you did!" I yelled weakly. I happened to hear the click of a rifle being reloaded and I looked both at where Albert was waiting and up at where the sound came from. I quickly limped into the line of fire as the unknown sniper fired, the bullet driving into my shoulder. I teetered over the railing and fell.

"Ada!" Leon called out as he caught my hand. I hung lazily, my vision beginning to blur. "Hold...on!" Leon grunted. My power was beginning to give out.

"Good...bye..." I whispered before I let go of his hand and fell. I don't know how far I had fallen but suddenly I saw something different. Someone falling towards me. It was Albert, an angry look on his face. He got nearer and nearer to me, finally catching me. He held me close and turned us around, so that he would take the full force of the fall. We landed, Albert's back slamming on the ground harshly. He grunted in pain, but said nothing. That's where I passed out, seeing his face in the darkness.

---End Flashback---

"He blames me because the G-virus was taken away." Ada said quietly. Micheal looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Mikey!!" He heard a young girl call. He looked over at the main buildings and saw her. His self-proclaimed little sister. Sherry Birkin. Since his frequent arrivals with Albert here at the military base, he had gotten them to let Sherry out of her jail cell and let her stay in his suite. Nobody dared messed with him, and they knew Sherry would never leave, since she liked being around her "older brother." He smiled, kneeling down.

"Hey! Sherry! Come here and give me a hug!" He said happily. He opened his arms and caught the young girl in his arms and lifted her up. She laughed happily as Micheal twirled her in his arms. He let her down and ruffled her hair playfully. "Hey kiddo! How've you been? Have you been eating well?" He asked worriedly.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry now...I miss your spaghetti..." Sherry said anxiously. Micheal nodded, kneeling down with his back turned.

"Well, I'll make us some right now. Come on." Micheal told her. Sherry climbed onto his back, holding on for dear-life. She gripped hard onto his shoulders. Micheal took off, his leaps clearing ten metres each. Sherry laughed as the wind rushed past her face, both of them heading for the living quarters Albert, Ada, Sherry and he shared. It was like an apartment. They resided on the seventh floor. He skidded to a stop, then made one giant leap upwards to the balcony. He passed the balcony, making a backwards flip and falling towards the balcony. He landed, bending down to let the young girl down.

---Same day, Remote town near Paris---

"Claire, when do the documents get sent over to the labs?" Sara asked as they drove into Paris.

"Tomorrow, seven at night. We're going to go in through the sewer system and we're gonna steal the anti-virus and those documents. Then we'll destroy Umbrella for sure!" Claire said determinedly. Sara smiled, knowing that part of this had something to do with Claire's brother Chris. She trusted Claire though, so she said nothing.

---HCF Military base---

"So you're going on a mission? To where?" Sherry asked. Micheal stirred up the sauce, chopping the onions finely with his superhuman speed. Neither Sherry or he liked onions too thick or big.

"Here. Paris. We have to sneak into some lab to steal something. It's nothing really. Nothing I've never done before." Micheal replied while shaking in some oregano into the sauce. Sherry watched her "brother" from the stool she was on, kicking up her legs.

"So you're gonna stay here for a while?" She asked. Micheal shook his head.

"Sorry kiddo. That's not my call. Albert and I will be leaving tomorrow night for the mission. After that we might not be back for a while..." Micheal said half-heartedly. Sherry gave a "you-always-say-that" sound to Micheal, who turned around and walked over to the young girl. She looked at him sadly, frowning. He knelt down, taking Sherry's hands into his. "I'm really sorry. I wish I could stay over here with you, but you know I'm also a researcher, whatever we bring back I have to study. This place isn't really well equipped to do so." He told her paternally. Sherry didn't look pleased. Micheal pondered for a while before coming up with an idea. "Tell you what. After the mission is over I'll put in a request to have you stay over in Canada with me. Does that sound good?" He propositioned. Sherry smiled and nodded vigorously. Micheal nodded, suddenly picking up the young girl and twirling her around.

Sherry laughed and screamed happily. She was always happy when "Mikey" was here. She could always remember the first day he came to the Military facility. He had saved her life from those perverts.

---Flashback---

"Sir, I'm going to go on a tour of the facility, is that okay?" Micheal asked timidly. It was his first mission, and the higher ups wanted to meet them here. Albert nodded, telling the boy not to wander into high security areas. Micheal nodded and walked off, heading for the prison building. That was a level 7 security checkpoint, but thankfully his security pass was level nine. They allowed him in when he flashed his ID card and closed the gate behind him. He walked down the corridors, hearing chuckles from down the hall. Then with his enhanced sense of hearing he could hear the sound of a young girl crying. He didn't know why, but he hated hearing a girl cry. He ran in the direction of the sounds and saw that in one of the open cells, two inmates were standing over a crying girl. They were pinning her to the concrete wall and rubbing up against her provocatively. The girl, he realized, looked younger than fifteen...maybe younger.

His eyes once again turned blood red, and he growled furiously. He ran forward, pulling the two men off of the girl. The two men stood up, seething at the boy.

"Who da fuck are you?" One of them said rather boorishly. The other man pulled out a makeshift knife from his pocket and waved it around threateningly.

"Yeah, ya want us ta put ya out or somethin'?" The other said idiotically. Micheal turned to the young girl, who looked up at him in fear. He motioned for her to close her eyes, and she did so, tightly. He turned back, calmly walking towards the two men. The one holding the knife ran forward trying to stab the mutant boy. He stopped dead in his tracks when Micheal's nails slashed deep into his chest, shattering the front of his ribcage.

"You fucker!" The remaining convict yelled, running forward and throwing a punch. Micheal caught the hand with his own, the same dead expression on his face. The man screamed and hollered as Micheal's hand gripped harder and harder. Micheal crushed the hand and let it go, the man screaming pathetically in pain. In a flash, the man's cries of agony were silenced as his neck was broken like a twig. The man dropped, allowing Micheal to return to the young girl. She trembled terribly and cowered in the back of the jail cell. Micheal knelt down, brushing a strand of hair away from the young girl's face.

"You okay? Did they hurt you at all?" He asked. The girl stopped shaking and moved her hands. She looked up at Micheal, eyes quivering. She shook her head. Micheal hugged her tightly, startling the young girl. "I'll make sure nobody does that to you again, okay? Just tell me." He whispered. She hugged him, nodding. "From now on, you can call me Mikey, like I'm your older brother." He told her. That thought seemed to warm Sherry's heart. She felt abandoned sometimes. Both Leon and Claire left to do stuff on their own, leaving her to be captured. Maybe he would be different.

"Older brother..." She repeated.

---End Flashback, The Next Night, 7 PM, The Airspace above EuroUmbrella HQ---

"Sirs, we're right over the facility!" The pilot announced. Albert turned around, talking to Micheal, who was wearing his face mask. Micheal hated wearing the gas masks so he designed his own type of gas screening masks which only covered the lower half of his face. Micheal nodded, leaping out of the helicopter with his parachute strapped to his back. Albert followed, leaping out of the copter and feeling the wind rush past his face. Albert could still remember the things Micheal said to him as if he was right beside him.

"I feel as if something big is going to happen to me, Albert..." Micheal's voice rang in his mind. He wondered what the boy meant as he plummeted to Earth with his parachute strapped to his back.

---End Chapter 3---

Chapter three ends, and I really feel special. People actually _like_ my writing. Thanks to everyone who reviews.


	4. Missed Chances

Welcome to chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy!

Full Summary: After his revival at the hands of double-crosser Albert Wesker, Micheal has no memory of what happened in Raccoon City, nor who the blonde angel in his dreams really is. He carries the scars of a past he can no longer recollect, but unconsciously trusts Wesker with his life as second in command to Albert Wesker within the ranks of HCF. Soon his dreams reveal themselves to be memories. Six months have passed and Sara Hewitt is now a functional part of the Umbrella Rebellion, moving around avoiding the watchful eye of Umbrella, but every night the same dreams haunt her. Her dreams begin to evolve, take on new, more shocking twists, which give her the hope that the boy she once lost is still out there, looking for her. All goes well until one of her missions in Paris with the others go awry, and she, along with one new ally from Raccoon, a woman named Claire Redfield, are captured and sent to a remote island. Based on CVX and the movie version of RE.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 4---

---EuroUmbrella HQ, remote location outside Paris---

"You okay, Sara? I can hardly see a thing!" Claire hissed as she rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm used to being in the dark. I can see pretty well." Sara replied. They were traversing the halls of the labs in complete darkness. For some odd, inane reason the labs were closed down on Saturdays and everyone besides security was gone. They had snuck into the building fairly easily, save for a few bumps and scratches because they couldn't see a foot in front of them in the dark. They still knew better than to just walk in plain view, so even in the dark they were forced to pin themselves to the walls. Only Sara seemed to be able to see in the dark.

'He was always able to find his way through anything. Even in the dark. He could have helped right now...' Sara thought, thinking about her late raven-haired best friend. At the time she didn't have a clue, but later she brought up the file about the Raccoon City incident from the Umbrella Incident, and listed in the death count was the name Micheal Drake. When she first tried to access the file, she was denied access. It took her hours to hack into the files, but she had done it. She was shocked when she had read it. It said that Micheal was a BOW class six. The only class six BOW she had known of beforehand was Alice. She read all the reports on the experiments and the mutation and was appalled. No wonder he was so strong and calm that whole time, it wasn't even her Micheal controlling his body. At the very end she found files that were easiest to get into, like they were made very crappily. She could still remember what they said.

_'During the Outbreak we released the Malice Project several times to retrieve field data, believing that we would not be able to retrieve the Project before the missile would be fired. Maria and I accept our fates, since we cannot leave this room anyway. The project seemed to gain powers not documented by experiments and field tests in previous years. He seemed to gain the ability to grow claws unbreakable for even the hardest stones, evident by the actions he took in combat with Umbrella Europe's Nemesis Project.'_ Sara watched that video seeing her best friend jump off a pillar and grab the wall with his hands. She was both shocked and amazed, finally understanding everything. _'His immunities to the T and G-viruses were strengthened by his run-in with Angela Ashford, daughter of late Doctor Charles Ashford. The T-Antigen continued to mutate his DNA, turning him into a virtual killing machine during the field testing against one of the more formidable BOWs. His mutations surpassed even Albert Wesker's, who had thought he had fooled us into thinking he was dead. Unfortunately, due to a blow delivered by the Nemesis, the Project's host brain assimilated the mutated brain section of former employee and BOW Johnathan R. This was previously thought of as a negative result, but in the end it turned out to be quite beneficial to the project. The boy was able to kill our mercenaries with the slightest of ease and extraordinary cunning.'_ Sara watched the video attachment of that as well. She watched as he moved like a blur as he killed those mercenaries with agility she never knew he had. _'He is able to pick up heat signatures from objects a distance away at a maximum of fifty metres, holds strength now unmatched, and is faster than the Hunter BOWs in our arsenal.'_

The first time she read the file she felt disgusted, relieved, and hopeful all at the same time. She was in love with someone who had the power to rip her to shreds. Too bad he died and fell out of the chopper. She checked her watch, the digital readout saying that it was now one-thirty in the morning. They had gotten the map of the complex and were inside the left wing on the seventh floor, where the Anti-virus was kept. They were getting closer to their goals.

---Up on the rooftop, at that same moment---

"Albert, you there?" Micheal spoke into his earpiece. He was wearing all black, his shirt holding many pockets and holsters for knives and guns, as was also the case with his black cargo pants. On his face was his face mask. It acted as a gas filter, hid his identity and masked his voice. He made it himself.

"Yeah, I'm up on building 2. The employees are gone, let's go." Albert replied. Micheal nodded, turning off his earpiece. He opened the rooftop entrance door, 45 caliber handgun in his hand. He slipped in, silently making his way down the stairs. He checked his wrist computer, accessing the schematic of the building he was in. The labs were on the seventh floor.

'Okay...and I'm on...the fifteenth floor...great...stupid Umbrella bastards making their buildings so big...' Micheal thought. Suddenly he felt his heart beat faster and faster. Something was coming. He looked up and saw pipes running through the walls, obscured in the dimly lit staircase. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and acted quickly. He jumped up, grabbing one of the pipes and hoisting himself on top, doing a handstand on it. He watched from above as two guards walked up the stairs and disappeared into the fifteenth floor. He gently lowered himself to the ground and continued on his way, using his heat sensors to see if any guards were coming. He was in the clear for now. He made his way down the stairs and entered the seventh floor. Suddenly the alarms sounded, alerting the boy.

He pressed the button on his earpiece, calling Albert. "What the hell!? Why are the alarms going off?" He asked.

"I dunno. I think the cameras must have picked someone up. Are you being attacked?" Albert replied.

"No, but security is on it's way..." Micheal answered, seeing through the floor to see a group of security guards running up the stairs. Suddenly he heard two sets of feet running towards him. He looked around and upwards, seeing an open wall panel big enough for him to slip into. He jumped, climbing in before the two people could spot him. He poked his head down to see who was coming, and spotted two women running for their lives towards him. They were holding a metallic suitcase and guns. The one on the right wore a red biker vest and her hair up in a ponytail, the insignia on her lapel an emblem for a biker gang. The other one, the blonde, kept her head turned back, watching for the security guards. They looked fearful. He had a split second to think about what he should do.

'Should I let them be caught and most likely killed or do I help them?' He pondered. He made up his mind, reaching down and grabbing the girls by the collar and pulling them up.

"Climb up! Hurry!" He told them, his voice masked by the distortion device. The two of them scrambled up, hiding with the raven-haired boy.

"Who the hell are you?!" The brunette girl asked rudely. He put his index finger to where his mouth would be were it not covered to tell her to be quiet, then pointed down. The two girls looked down, seeing the security guards pass by. Micheal then felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, and he turned his head in the direction of the blonde. The red hue of his night vision seemed to blur her more defined facial features, so he hadn't known he was staring at the blonde angel from his nightmares, and due to the facemask, Sara had no idea that this boy was the boy she loved. Micheal used his heat sensors and saw that the guards were long gone, and the staircase was clear.

"Alright. Go down that staircase and get out. It's your only chance. Now, before the guards come back." He told them. Sara looked at him for a minute before dropping herself back down and running with Claire down the staircase. They had to get out of there fast, jumping six stairs down at a time. They reached the second floor within minutes and ran outside onto the wide balcony. Suddenly, the glare of a helicopter spotlight flooded their eyes.

"Freeze! You are under arrest by the authority of the Umbrella Corporation!" A male voice said loudly. Claire and Sara made a sprint, dodging the gunfire being sent to them, and running back into the building and heading to the ground floor. Suddenly about six automatic rifles were pointed their way.

"Freeze..." One of them said harshly. "Put your hands up..." Claire and Sara looked at each other, thinking the same thing. They put their hands up, guns still in their hands. "Drop the weapons..." They commanded. Both girls did as they were told, letting go of their pistols, but in an instant they both dropped to the ground, catching their guns and firing at the six guards quickly, all of them dropping to the floor, dead. They got up quickly and ran for the exit. Sara felt a surge of relief as they neared the exit, but her relief turned into pain as a bullet ripped through her calf. She screamed and fell to the floor, Claire doubling back and kneeling beside her. She searched the room and saw a Hispanic man holding a smoking handgun. She didn't sense another guard coming up behind her. Claire glared at the man before she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck, passing out.

---Back at the seventh floor---

Micheal got down from his hiding spot, looking around. Nobody was coming. He ran down the halls searching for the labs where the Anti-Virus was being kept. He passed several doors finally finding the door for the labs. He could see that the door was a foot thick. There wasn't a lot of things that could break a twelve inch thick wall. Beside it was a keypad. He flipped the small computer screen on his wrist pad up, initiating the code data uplink. He ran the program for that specific door and in seconds he had access. He walked in, and headed straight for the Viral testing container. He didn't have time to unlock the safety hood, so he used the old fashioned way. The masked boy pressed his hand to the glass, his nails sharp. He twisted his hand around to cut a hole into the glass, then pushed the glass until the circle of glass popped off, allowing himself to pull it out.

Some of the vials were missing, but that was alright, he only needed one to be able to research it. He grabbed a vial and tucked it into one of his many padded pockets. He quickly packed up and left. He left the room, not caring enough to look to see if anyone was coming. He dove away from the door when bullets drove themselves into the wall near the door. Cursing, he drew his gun and contacted Albert.

"I'm authorized to kill, aren't I?" He asked.

"Yeah." He replied. He turned off the communicator. That was all he needed to hear. He got ready. He ran outside, avoiding gunfire and sending well placed shots of his own. He reached the corner, gun in hand. He turned the corner again and fired at the guards, three of the nine men dropping to the floor, dead. He looked around quickly, trying to find a way out. He fired at the guards once again while opening his wrist computer. He typed in commands, initializing a program. The guards flinched as the lights shut down, leaving them in pitch black darkness. Their sight taken away, they had nothing to do but turn frantically looking for their enemy, who was able to see them perfectly.

Micheal ran down the hall, knife in hand. "What the-AAH!!" One guard screamed as the knife slammed through his heart. Micheal jumped over the gunshots sent his way and sliced the gunman's hand off. Afterwards he landed behind the man and slit the man's throat quickly. He spun and pressed a button in his shoe to force a small blade out from the sole. During the spin he kicked at the first man, slitting the jugular vein in his neck as his boot flew past his head. The final guard stood in the dark, trembling. He began to cry as Micheal knocked his gun away and put him in a head lock and had his knife to the guard's throat.

"Don't worry...dying isn't so bad...I had to die to become who I am now... Maybe, if you're lucky they'll let you live again..." He whispered into the man's ear before slitting his throat quickly. He quickly ran into the staircase, running back upstairs. He reached the roof, Albert waiting for him with the chopper.

"Any trouble!?" Albert called out. Micheal shook his head as he approached. He got into the chopper and they quickly flew out into the night...

---End Chapter 4---

HOLY CRAP! It took me so long to write this chapter, but think it was well worth it! I want to apologize to my only two readers. I feel like crap, but in my defense I've been tied down with school, grades, you know, the stuff dreams aren't made of...


	5. Family and Foe

Okay, the first part will try to convey the changed feelings between Wesker and Ada. Then I will throw myself back into the action part. Also, I'll be introducing a new character, and yeah. Sorry it took so long to update, really. I hope someone will still read this.

Full Summary: After his revival at the hands of double-crosser Albert Wesker, Micheal has no memory of what happened in Raccoon City, nor who the blonde angel in his dreams really is. He carries the scars of a past he can no longer recollect, but unconsciously trusts Wesker with his life as second in command to Albert Wesker within the ranks of HCF. Soon his dreams reveal themselves to be memories. Six months have passed and Sara Hewitt is now a functional part of the Umbrella Rebellion, moving around avoiding the watchful eye of Umbrella, but every night the same dreams haunt her. Her dreams begin to evolve, take on new, more shocking twists, which give her the hope that the boy she once lost is still out there, looking for her. All goes well until one of her missions in Paris with the others go awry, and she, along with one new ally from Raccoon, a woman named Claire Redfield, are captured and sent to a remote island. Based on CVX and the movie version of RE.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

-Chapter 5-

They landed at the military base so they could get their stuff ready for leaving. While they were flying back it began to rain, and at the helipad stood Ada and Sherry underneath an umbrella big enough for two. Micheal removed his mask and smiled at his little sister, who looked soaking wet. Ada kept noticing Albert's hair falling out of place as soon as the rain hit it. Cursing, Albert shook his hair out of the usual slicked back style from before and let it rest. His vision was obscured by his blonde lockes and every second they spent in the warm, spring rain more and more of his hair would stick to his forehead. He parted his hair and saw Ada, standing under an umbrella wearing a red dress, a trademark of the Asian woman. Her hair had grown out from the rather tomboyish style from in Raccoon, and now reached her shoulders, slightly damp from the rain.

'She really is beautiful...no! Stop thinking about that Albert! She's nothing to you!' He mentally screamed at himself, but he couldn't stop. Ada was as jaded as Micheal and himself, and they had no identity anymore. Everything was stripped away because of Umbrella in one way or another. In a cruel sense, they were his family. His parents died when he was a teen and his only sister wanted to have nothing to do with him. Micheal lost his old life, his old identity, his memories, and the woman he loved. Ada lost her boyfriend, whose only remaining memento of him was inside Micheal's brain. Sherry lost her father, mother, and God knows what else in Raccoon and the two people who she thought she could count on left her like she was nothing. He may not have had an ideal childhood but he knew in his gut he could never do what Leon and Claire did to her. He felt sickened by them. So yeah, they were a family.

Micheal walked over to Sherry, who shivered slightly. He knelt down in front of her with a concerned face. Sherry tipped forward and yawned. He picked her up with one arm, letting her rest her cold and tired body. He then looked up and noticed Ada and Albert staring at each other. He stood to full height and took the umbrella from Ada and nodded. She nodded as well and told him they'd be okay. He nodded and walked toward their living quarters quickly so Sherry would be able to warm up. Meanwhile, Ada brushed away some of her wet, shining blackish blue hair out of her face and smiled as she walked over to the tall blonde man.

"Hey..." She said shyly.

"Well..." He replied in mild nervousness.

"I'm...um...glad you're safe..." She added hopefully, chuckling. Wesker smiled. When she wasn't a nastily screaming, whore-faced banshee she was actually cute.

"Thanks. It's good to be back..." He replied.

"L-listen...I...uh...I thought about stuff while you and Micheal were gone, and I want to say I'm really sorry..." Ada said, shoulders drooping. Then Albert felt it. That gut-wrenching feeling. Why was Ada affecting him so much?

"Sorry? About what" He asked dumbly.

"I'm sorry about what happened in Raccoon. It was my fault Umbrella got the G-virus. I'm sorry I put you in so much danger..." She replied truthfully. Albert became confused. Why would she apologize to him about _that_? Then he realized it. They cared about each other, but were too stubborn to admit it to themselves. He took off one of his gloves and cupped her cheek.

"I don't care about that anymore...I caught you because we're all we've got...Micheal knows that, Sherry knows that, I know that. We're a family. Stop assuming I'm mad about that..." He said to her softly. Ada leaned slightly into his warm hand, and smiled. Wesker smiled and dropped his hand gently. "Now come on. It's fucking cold out here. I can smell Micheal's homemade spaghetti all the way from here..." He said jokingly. Ada laughed and they turned and walked away from the helipad. Ada shivered slightly, and Albert noticed. From their suite Micheal watched with his superhuman vision, while Sherry watched with super powered night vision binoculars as Albert took off his jacket and draped it over Ada's shoulders.

"Jeez, finally the idiots settle their differences. I think it's time to celebrate, right Sherry? Homemade spaghetti" He proposed. Sherry smiled, rolled up in a mink comforter with some hot chocolate and nodded. He nodded and set to work. He opened up a cupboard and grabbed a large pot to boil water in, filling it halfway with water, salt and a little bit of oil. He decided to just ask Ada and Albert for their help with the sauce, so he threw in the spaghetti when the water was boiling, and took a seat beside Sherry on the sofa and watched some television. When Albert and Ada arrived, they had a nice dinner together like a real family would. When they retreated to their bedrooms, they had smiles on their faces.

-Next Day-

"You want us to WHAT" Micheal exclaimed at their new mission. They were to raid a remote island and try to find some new virus created fifteen years ago? What the hell was up with the higher up assholes? He accepted the mission faster than Albert did. "Fine, but in return I want Sherry sent over to HCF Canada. It's either that or I don't go." He told them, the dark silhouettes of the higher-ups being shown on a television monitor. They were going to leave right this moment. Micheal trudged into the plane, while the fighter pilots holding air to ground missiles were being prepped.

Minutes later, they were airborne. Micheal was going to give the signal for the missile launch and then they'd try to take out the resistance. He strapped a high-powered sniper rifle to his back, and then holstered two single-handed machine guns packed with specialized hollow point bullets. He liked those types of bullets. He prepped his parachute and was ready to do some killing. It was too early for all this shit.

-Rockford Island (A/N: Sorry I changed the scene so quickly, but I just wanted to get the whole family thing over with. I wanted the action to start.)-

Micheal landed on the island, flare gun in his possession. He planned this part on his own. He tightened his facemask, heading over to the prison. He snuck by the half-awake guards, running quickly and quietly, sneaking into the prison. He slipped into the guard station and waited for his chance to kill them. They began to talk about mindless crap, sitting and facing away from his hiding spot. He crept low to the ground, slipping his knife out from its sheath and covering the first man's mouth fast as he slit his throat. The other guard didn't even notice, at least until a hand covered his own mouth and a knife slashed across his neck. He then looked at the controls and found the switches to shut off the alarm.

He left the guard station and ran through the hall, past the sleeping and even dead prisoners. He could smell a putrid odour coming from some of the prisoners, like rotting flesh. He heard a wet crunching sound, and when he looked over at where it was coming from, he was shocked, to say the least. He walked closer, feeling as if his eyes were deceiving him although it was night, it was near sunrise and a little bit of light glowed through and allowed him to see what he was looking at. Right now though, he had no idea what he was looking at. The foul stench of rotting flesh entered his nose again, almost making him retch. On the floor was a person lying in a pool of their own blood, a ripped stump where the head should have been, while a man crouched over the body. Every step rang out through the darkness, and the final step towards the jail cell alerted the man. He accidentally stepped in some of the blood coming from the dead body, slipping a little. For the first time since he woke up from his coma he felt terrified, truly and utterly terrified. When he was up close, he could see what the man was really doing. The look of terror on the decapitated head, the fact that half it's face was gone, and the image of the man turning his head to him and blood dripping from his chin and mouth. He backed away quickly as the man reached past the bars, snarling.

Terrified, Micheal ran to the stairs, heading for the roof. He couldn't wait to destroy this nightmare! Unfortunately, on his way up he ran into the head honcho of the prison, Rodrigo San Raval.

"I thought there was something up when the guards didn't contact me. Who are you" He demanded.

"That's none of your business, but I'm afraid that you must die now Mr. Raval..." Micheal said quietly, rushing the older Hispanic man. Rodrigo barely dodged Micheal's knife, trying to land a punch on Micheal but failing miserably. The boy moved like a shadow. The boy disappeared after that last punch, leaving Rodrigo confused. Then he noticed the bloody shoeprints on the ground leading to the roof exit. If that boy did anything, it was most likely a bad thing. On the roof stood the black clad boy, holding up a flare gun. He was sending a signal. He ran towards the boy but was too late, the flare sailed straight up into the sky, a huge flash of light blinding him.

"Damn you boy" Rodrigo yelled. He watched as the boy looked at him as if showing that victory was his. He was about to go and attack the boy when he noticed something off in the distance. It was a little light, growing bigger by the second, and it was coming toward the island. It slammed into the side of the mountain where the palace resided, a huge explosion rocking the ground. The alarms began to blare as more and more of the missiles slammed into various parts of the island. Rodrigo watched with horror as Rockford Island went under siege. He was too pre-occupied with the missile assault that he didn't notice the masked boy holding a knife.

Micheal dashed forward, knife in his right hand. He slammed into Rodrigo; the knife plunged deep into his stomach and blood flowing like a stream out of the wound. Rodrigo coughed out blood, clutching his wound and doubling over as the knife was pulled out, the black clad boy walking away. "Don't worry, the wound isn't fatal. I suggest you find a place to hide though. I can't guarantee your safety, but you have a better chance of surviving this if you stay out of sight." Micheal said before disappearing down the stairs.

He emerged from the Prison; a smirk on his face as the ground shook with explosions, when he sensed someone behind him. Without turning, he began to speak. "Who are you?" He asked. He heard a male voice chuckle and the sound of a gun slider being pulled back. He spun around and looked down a little, coming face to face with a red headed male, looking the same age as himself, holding a Desert Eagle to his head in police officer fashion. Under the barrel of the gun a laser sight glowed menacingly. There seemed to be a sort of ethereal glow coming from his scarred left eye as well. Micheal spun and ducked, kicking the Desert Eagle from the crimson haired individual and pulling out his fully automatic pistol. He pointed it at where the redhead was but the redhead swiftly mimicked Micheal's move and knocked away the gun. They held their positions, waiting for either of them to make the first move.

"Who are you? I'm not going to ask again..." Micheal said, brows furrowed in anger. Nobody has ever been able to do that to him before besides Captain Wesker. The green and silver eyed boy smiled.

"Silver...Silver Blood..." He replied. Micheal quirked an eyebrow. "Who are you?" The redhead asked in response. Micheal made his eyes flash red for a moment to scare his opponent, but Silver wasn't fazed.

"That's none of your concern. Move out of my way if you don't want to die." Micheal warned. Silver smirked confidently, moving to his fallen Desert Eagle. He picked it up, putting it back into it's holster. Micheal leisurely walked to his pistol and picked it up, returning it to its holster. Micheal couldn't leave anything up to chance so he stood his ground. This boy was not to be trusted. He saw the glint in Silver's metallic eye and reacted, the both of them running toward each other, Silver throwing a punch that was caught by Micheal's hand while Micheal's own punch was caught by the shorter boy. Micheal was surprised. This boy was exceptionally strong, even for a normal human. They pushed at each other in a short deadlock when suddenly a whistling noise alerted the two of them.

Micheal looked up and saw one of the missiles from the helicopters in the distance begin to fall toward them, and he couldn't react quickly enough. There was a bright flash and a harsh rumbling on the ground, and the two of them were blown to the side, crashing through a window and slamming into the hard concrete wall headfirst. Micheal looked at Silver and saw that he was knocked out, and Micheal's vision was also becoming bleary...

-End Chapter 5-

WOW! Long time no update! Jeez! I'm sorry! I was just so wrapped up in my other story that I kinda forgot about this one! Anyway, here we introduce another player. Just so you know his real name isn't Silver. I'll explain in a bit, okay?


	6. Angels and Malice

Action! ACTION ACTION ACTION! I LOVE IT! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Here's chapter 6! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been so tied down with Math homework, the bane of my existence, and all this other stuff, so I hope you enjoy this short chapter.

Full Summary: After his revival at the hands of double-crosser Albert Wesker, Micheal has no memory of what happened in Raccoon City, nor who the blonde angel in his dreams really is. He carries the scars of a past he can no longer recollect, but unconsciously trusts Wesker with his life as second in command to Albert Wesker within the ranks of HCF. Soon his dreams reveal themselves to be memories. Six months have passed and Sara Hewitt is now a functional part of the Umbrella Rebellion, moving around avoiding the watchful eye of Umbrella, but every night the same dreams haunt her. Her dreams begin to evolve, take on new, more shocking twists, which give her the hope that the boy she once lost is still out there, looking for her. All goes well until one of her missions in Paris with the others go awry, and she, along with one new ally from Raccoon, a woman named Claire Redfield, are captured and sent to a remote island. Based on CVX and the movie version of RE.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

-Chapter 6-

-Sara and Claire, 1 hour later-

Sara stared at the concrete wall across from her, her only solace. Suddenly she felt another of those large rumblings, the chains holding up their beds rattling and the ground beneath her shaking. Claire herself hadn't moved since they were thrown into the cell. A few seconds after the rumbling died out, Claire began to stir. She mumbled dumbly, propping herself up with her arms. Hissing, she rubbed her head. Suddenly she became aware of her situation. She looked around, her ponytail whipping back and forth as her head turned quickly. She spotted Sara, who was staring at the wall opposite her.

"Sara, what's going on? Where are we?" She asked. Sara realized that Claire was awake and smiled in relief. She got off the bed and moved to where Claire was.

"I don't know. We've been here for a while though, I can tell that much." Sara responded distractedly. Off in the darkness beyond their jail cell, Sara could hear slow, laboured footsteps coming near. In the black shadows however, she couldn't see who it was when the footsteps stopped. "Claire, turn on your lighter..." She asked. Claire fished it out of her jeans pocket and sparked it, lighting the room. Sara looked around, seeing nothing beyond the bars of their cell. "Here..." She said, reaching over to take the lighter. Claire handed it to her carefully so she wouldn't burn herself or Sara, and Sara began to walk forward near the cell door. Suddenly a Hispanic man appeared in the amber light of the small flame. Sara jumped back a little, startled by this man.

Rodrigo limped over to the door, taking out blood soaked keys and unlocking the jail door. "Go...get out. You must." He said simply. Sara and Claire stepped out of the jail cell, confusion written across their faces. Why was this man letting them out? They didn't have time to ponder this as Rodrigo doubled over in pain, holding the wound in his belly. Claire and Sara moved closer, helping the man up and moving him to a table near their jail cell. "Damn him..." The Spanish man gritted through his teeth. Claire inspected his wound, and hissed in disgust. That was a nasty stab. Rodrigo looked up at the two girls, and sighed weakly. "At least Rodrigo San Raval can die with one good deed on his soul..." He whispered. He closed his eyes, and at first the girls thought he had died until Sara pressed her index and middle finger onto the inside of his wrist, finding a weak, but steady pulse.

"He's just asleep, but that wound of his is going to get really bad if we don't help him out." Sara told Claire. She nodded.

"We have to find him some hemostatic medicine. It'll stop the bleeding." She replied. Sara nodded, and at that, she and her friend were off on their way. They walked semi-cautiously through the dark corridors, the two women clinging closely to each other inside the radius of the feeble light given off by the lighter. They made it to the staircase, the two of them running up the stairs in a false sense of freedom. They emerged and found another row of corridors lined with jail cells three stories up. All had been opened. They made a mad dash for the exit, seeing that nobody was trying to stop them from escaping. In the darkness, they could not see the puddles of blood scattered haphazardly on the floor. They were in for a surprise...

-Micheal and Silver-

"Hey...wake up, you moron." Micheal said, nudging Silver roughly. Silver opened an eye, eying the room in a complete daze. That missile blast really knocked him. Silver's vision began to sharpen, the black mass sitting beside him turning into the black-clad boy he was fighting an hour ago. Silver reacted, rolling backwards and landing on his feet, training his gun on the superhuman boy. Micheal waved it off, showing the redhead that he was tired of their fight. "Put that down. We have bigger problems on our hands..." He stated, referring to the fact that the room they were in had absolutely no doors. The windows were about four and a half meters from the ground, way too tall for Silver to jump to. Silver looked around, his left eye glowing brightly to illuminate what he was seeing. "Who are you" Micheal asked.

"I told you. My name is Silver, and that is the name you will use to address me." He replied. Micheal shrugged, getting up.

"Well...I guess we have to work together for now. Now come on. We have to get the hell out of this room." Micheal said, his tone respectful but still had a hint of superiority. Silver looked around the room, then up at the broken window.

"How. I'm not tall enough to even get near the window." Silver stated simply. It was the truth. Micheal had noticed earlier that Silver was almost four inches shorter than him. Micheal chuckled, but moved to in front of the window, cupping his hands together to make a step.

"Well, we can improvise. Make a running start, okay" Micheal said. Silver looked at him funny, but knew he had no choice. Silver distanced himself from the raven-haired boy, getting ready. Micheal braced himself as Silver made a dash towards him. Silver got ready as he neared Micheal, and at about a meter away he launched himself into the air and stepped up onto Micheal's hands. Micheal pushed up with half his strength, the redheaded male sailing high through the air and making it over the broken glass and to the outside. He heard the thump of a person hitting the ground and got himself ready for his jump.

He backed up, a good five meters away from the window. He makes a run, going half speed and leaping high, sailing through the hole the redheaded boy and he had made. He watched the ground as time began to slow, and flashes of light blinded him. Suddenly the scenery changed. Instead of Silver watching Micheal sail over him, he saw himself wearing a black jean jacket and black denim jeans watching him sail through the air. He looked forward and saw the most beautiful vision in his life. Flowing blonde hair obscured her face but he knew that this girl was the angel from his nightmares. He looked down again and saw that instead of the gravel pavements of the prison island he was on, the cold cement of an urban city stared back up at him.

He hit the ground, rolling and getting to his feet. He turned around, seeing a high chain link fence blocking a mob of people from getting to them. The people on the other side of the fence were going wild, shaking the fence off of it's foundations. Micheal moved closer, seeing festering welts and blood soaked wounds on various spots on their bodies. Micheal's nose crinkled in disgust as a putrid smell entered his nose.

"Micheal...Micheal..." He heard a woman's voice call. He turned and saw her, the angel in glasses. Even while tired and stressed she still looked stunning. She wore the same attire she wore in all the other dreams. She was wearing a light blue zip-up sweater and dark blue denim jeans. "Micheal...I wanted to tell you...I love you..." She said softly. Micheal's eyes widened in shock as she strode towards him, put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He froze. He knew this was a dream, but even in the dream he felt safe in the angel's arms, like his problems will just go away.

"Let's GO!" He felt someone tugging on his arm. He snapped out of the dream, seeing and smelling what was surrounding them. Their clothes were raggedy and grey, standard prison garb here on Rockfort, but he couldn't pick up their heat signatures. Their arms were outstreched, eyes dead and glossed over. Their mouths hung open stupidly, deep piteous moans resonated from their mouths. He flinched at the sound of a guns firing, a gleaming silver Desert Eagle flashing at the end of the barrel with explosions as the first wave of people dropped to the ground, holes in their foreheads. Micheal turned to the shorter boy, watching him kill the pitieous human shells without a second glance.

Silver looked over at him, Desert Eagle in hand. "WELL? ARE YOU GONNA START SHOOTING THEM OR NOT?" He yelled. Micheal pulled out his automatic pistols, firing at one person's heart. They didn't fall. "THEY'RE NOT ALIVE! SHOOT THEM IN THE HEAD!" Silver warned loudly. Micheal heeded the redhead's advice, raising his guns to head level. He pulled and held the trigger of his guns, waves and waves of the advancing hordes dropping to the ground. He began to sweep his gun in a semicircle back and forth, most of the advancing mob dropping with just a few scragglers. He turned and saw that most of the mob was on the floor, unmoving. Six of them were left, and Silver had holstered his guns. He ran forward, grabbing the nearest one by the head and twisted it sharply, a loud snapping noise ringing in Micheal's ears.

Micheal sensed the other five on his side getting nearer, and spun. He grabbed the closest one and slammed his inner forearm into the rotting man's neck, the head foregoing the snap and just breaking off altogether. Micheal slammed his heel into the next man's chin, the body too slow to react to the blow and the neck snapping harshly. He pulled out his spin swords and slammed it into the neck of two of the remaining three, the steel weapons slicing the heads off easily. He twirled the weapons in his hands as the last member of the mob advanced on him. He sliced off his assailant's hands, the person still coming at him. He spun out of the way and sliced off one of the legs of the man, the man dropping to the floor but still struggling to get at him. He twirled the blades again, finally stabbing the man through the back of the head. The man stopped moving, and Micheal returned his melee weapons to their holders.

He turned to see if Silver was faring well and was amazed. He had abandoned his guns and pulled out two knives. Two men advanced on him, arms outstretched and moaning pathetically. Silver swung the knives, the blades actually releasing themselves from the hilt and swung around wildly, slicing various random parts of their bodies off. Silver looked so graceful while killing, like he was dancing a murderous latin dance. Silver spun, twisted his arms and hands every which way possible and jumped over the cable connected to the blades, the two rotting, walking corpses falling to the floor in various pieces. Silver stopped, blades retracting and returning to the hilts. Micheal watched in mild admiration as the redhead calmly slipped the knives back into their sheathes as if he hadn't just killed multiple human beings.

"Wow..." Was all he could say.

-End Chapter 6-

YEAH! So! What did you think? Review and tell me please!


	7. Ticking Clocks and Unknown Information

Well, not that much action here. I'm just reuniting my two main characters once again. So read and enjoy!

Full Summary: After his revival at the hands of double-crosser Albert Wesker, Micheal has no memory of what happened in Raccoon City, nor who the blonde angel in his dreams really is. He carries the scars of a past he can no longer recollect, but unconsciously trusts Wesker with his life as second in command to Albert Wesker within the ranks of HCF. Soon his dreams reveal themselves to be memories. Six months have passed and Sara Hewitt is now a functional part of the Umbrella Rebellion, moving around avoiding the watchful eye of Umbrella, but every night the same dreams haunt her. Her dreams begin to evolve, take on new, more shocking twists, which give her the hope that the boy she once lost is still out there, looking for her. All goes well until one of her missions in Paris with the others go awry, and she, along with one new ally from Raccoon, a woman named Claire Redfield, are captured and sent to a remote island. Based on CVX and the movie version of RE.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

**(Chapter 7)**

(Micheal and Silver)

The raven-haired boy couldn't help staring at the smaller redhead. He fought with such grace. The redhead caught him staring and glared.

"What?" Silver spat. Micheal glared back.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" He asked. Silver smirked.

"I'm a professional killer. I've been sent here to kill a certain person." Silver replied. Micheal tried to figure out whom he was sent to kill, but didn't have time when the sound of a Gatling gun entered his ears. Micheal looked around and saw it up there. The tower. The person inside the tower was firing at someone across the fence, the night obscuring his human sight. He unfocused his eyes, finding two different heat sources running and avoiding the gunfire. The glowing sources disappeared from sight, and then a gunshot coming from them broke the spotlight up on the tower. From far away Micheal couldn't hear anything quieter than a gunshot, so the dialogue being exchanged between the three people was unheard. Silver was watching this as well, but he could only spot the one up in the tower.

"Redhead...possibly calling for a ceasefire..." Silver mumbled to himself. Micheal didn't turn around, but he had heard what the shorter redheaded man said. He shrugged and began to walk away towards the palace up on the hill. Silver turned to the black-haired teen in confusion. "Where the hell are you going?" He asked. Micheal kept walking but turned his head a little to show he was addressing Silver.

"Like you, I'm here to kill someone. After that, I'm leaving." He replied. Silver stared at the back of Micheal's head, his left eye gleaming. He shrugged and followed. Silver caught up to Micheal, his hands in his black dress pants.

"So...that jump was pretty amazing back there. Are you from a Romanian circus or something?" Silver asked jokingly. Micheal didn't look at the redheaded man, but responded.

"I could tell you, but then you'd have to die. Let's get this clear. I'm here to murder. Not make friends. Don't interfere with my purpose here, or I will be forced to rip your spine out, and believe me, I can do it." Micheal warned. Silver scrunched up his shoulders and put his hands up in defence.

"Okay...sorry, but when you're stuck on an island crawling with zombies, you..." Silver couldn't finish that sentence, because Micheal began to clutch his head, screaming and wailing in pain. "Hey! You okay?" Silver asked, leaning over Micheal.

'Zombies? That...AAAHHH!' Micheal mentally screamed. Images began to flash before his eyes once more. He looked around and saw his surroundings mold and mutate, walls erecting around him, liquid colours melding together and taking form around him. He found himself in a classroom full of dead specimens in formaldehyde, beakers, test tubes, graduated cylinders and flasks lining the shelves. He began to look around frantically, his mind unable to register what was going on. He looked toward him and saw a young boy, staring at him dumbly, eyes drooping and mouth hanging open.

His hand moved of it's own accord, nearing the little boy. He felt his mouth open and move, but there was silence.

_Lex...it's going to be okay...we're going to help you..._

The child made a snarling face as he lunged forward, grabbing Micheal's hand and sinking his teeth deep into the flesh. Pain scarred his eyes, revealing themselves as white glowing flashes. He watched the scene play out as he pushed the small boy off of him, pointing a gun at the boy's head. His good hand was shaking, unwilling to do what he was about to be forced to do. The boy began to move forward rather quickly, mouth wide open and ready to take another bite of his flesh. At the last minute he felt himself change...he began to feel more confident. He holstered his gun in an instant and grabbed the boy's head with his hands. He twisted the head violently; the boy's head turned almost all the way around. The boy dropped, dead.

"Micheal..." Micheal spun around then covered his eyes from the blinding light. The light was the angel again. She looked tattered and tired, yet her glow was as radiant as it had been in all the other dreams. In her arms was a smaller, redheaded girl in a school uniform. She looked indifferent, almost uncaring about what happened.

"WHO ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU HAUNTING ME!" He screamed at the angel. Suddenly everything shattered, the image falling away like broken shards of glass, and all that remained was Micheal and the blonde angel floating in her brilliant iricandescent light.

"You've got to come back to me...you've got to come back to love me...love me the way you used to..." She replied wispily. Micheal tried moving his feet, but he's legs were not responding at all. She began to smile, her cheeks streaked with tears. "I need you...I need you with me..." She said. Micheal saw her eyes filled with tears, and his heart began to beat quicker, and his own eyes welled up with tears. The angel and her light began to fade, leaving dark pastel colours in her wake. Micheal tried in vain to reach for her hand, screaming out for her not to go. Not to leave him with the feeling of loneliness and longing.

"NO! COME BACK!" He screamed. He sat up quickly, his forehead colliding with another forehead with a loud crack. Silver went flying backwards, his forehead red and a bit of blood dripping down the front of his face. Silver glared at the black haired boy who suddenly looked confused if his eyes were any indication.

"You idiot! That really HURT!" Silver screamed, holding the gash on his forehead. Micheal looked at the image of the redheaded man swearing and yelling at him and began to laugh.

"Sara! I heard a scream over here! Come on!" They heard a woman's voice call. Suddenly two girls appeared, one of them a brunette wearing a red biker vest and jeans, the other wearing a simple blue tube top with a nearly see-through white button up tee shirt overtop with only one button clasped and wearing black denim pants that had a circular rip near the bottom. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail; her bangs pinned down at the side, making her look quite beautiful. They both held guns at the two men, the males having absolutely no time to react. They just sat there in the grass, staring stupidly at the two women.

"Who are you?" The blonde demanded, staring right at the raven-haired masked boy. He had his hands up, not bothering to go for his guns. The redheaded man began to speak; his hands still up in the air.

"We're of no harm! I swear!" Silver tried to assure the two females. "We were caught in an explosion, and we woke up here! Honest!" He assured them. The two females stared at them suspiciously, the blonde still staring at Micheal.

Micheal stared at the blonde, sensing something oddly familiar about her. He had the biting feeling that this girl was someone he had met before the incident at the Umbrella HQ. 'She almost...that's nonsense. She has glasses. This girl doesn't.' He mentally chastised himself. He got up, allowing the girls to train their guns on his body. He didn't lose faith in his abilities as he moved forward. He still had a job to do, and Sherry's happiness was in the balance. He could go back to his makeshift family and forget about these retarding hallucinations he was having. Suddenly there was a gun pressed to his head. He shifted his eyes and saw the blonde pointing the gun at his temple. Under his mask, Micheal smirked.

"Are you going to shoot me? I haven't done anything to warrant that." He asked with a knowing smirk. He was calling this girl's bluff.

"Who are you?" She asked none too politely. Micheal made his eyes flash red for a moment once again, seeing if she would get intimidated, but Sara kept her ground, looking up at him.

"I can't give you my real name, but if you're looking for some sort of camaraderie, you can call me Clock..." He said politely to her.

"Sara..." The blonde woman replied. She looked pointedly at Claire, and spoke. "That's Claire. We were prisoners, along with Steve, but the prison warden let us out." She continued. Micheal shrugged, and kept walking up the incline towards the palace. Silver followed, not really saying anything to anyone. He didn't need to. He kept staring at the blonde and the dark haired boy, and his eye displayed the known information on the two of them. He had his left eye replaced with a robotic one a year ago, during his stint as a mercenary.

_'Unknown Male. Unable to retrieve data...'_ The readout said. He hissed quietly in annoyance. He then looked at Sara, the readout displaying her information. _'Sara Jane Hewitt. Presumed dead after nuclear disaster in Raccoon City, daughter of Madga Lee-Anne and Jeremy Heath Hewitt, both deceased.'_ The information stopped coming, but suddenly more information came up. _'Retrieved from Umbrella Corporation Files: Closely connected to Malice project, subject name Micheal Henry Drake, fugitives Lloyd Jefferson Wade, Jill Alexandria Valentine, Carlos Mateo Olivera, Claire Anne Redfield (1) and Program Alice, all reported missing and unable to locate.'_ Silver smirked.

'Now THIS is interesting. It seems Ms. Hewitt here is on the run from Umbrella...but what I don't get is why I can't find any information on Captain Sour-Mask here.' He pondered. He shrugged. 'Well, might as well ride it out. I came here to kill Ashford, and I have to get the job done.' He thought with a smile.

**(End Chapter 7)**

(1) Yeah, I made up middle names for the characters. Hey, it's Umbrella, they MUST have found out their obscure middle names. Also, it's my twisted humor at work there.

Yeah, I know, it's short, but I think I put down an essential part of the story. Hopefully by Spring Break I'll rediscover how I want this to turn out. And now we find out some of the hidden secrets of the mysterious Silver. Read and Review please!


	8. Nostalgia for the Old and Favoured

Hey, it's been a while since my last update, but I'm finally done and my muses have finally kicked my ass hard enough to help me think up new plot things for this story. I hope you like it!

Full Summary: After his revival at the hands of double-crosser Albert Wesker, Micheal has no memory of what happened in Raccoon City, nor who the blonde angel in his dreams really is. He carries the scars of a past he can no longer recollect, but unconsciously trusts Wesker with his life as second in command to Albert Wesker within the ranks of HCF. Soon his dreams reveal themselves to be memories. Six months have passed and Sara Hewitt is now a functional part of the Umbrella Rebellion, moving around avoiding the watchful eye of Umbrella, but every night the same dreams haunt her. Her dreams begin to evolve, take on new, more shocking twists, which give her the hope that the boy she once lost is still out there, looking for her. All goes well until one of her missions in Paris with the others go awry, and she, along with one new ally from Raccoon, a woman named Claire Redfield, are captured and sent to a remote island. Based on CVX and the movie version of RE.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

**(Chapter 8)**

As they walked into the palace, Micheal felt Sara's eyes boring into him, and finally it bothered him so much that he turned his head and confronted her.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He said through the mask, his voice distorted. Sara looked up into his eyes and shook her head.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" The blonde asked. Micheal turned his head away.

"That's none of your business. Why were you being held captive?" The raven-haired boy retorted.

"Answering a question with a question is rude, you know..." Sara quipped. Micheal didn't budge in his mental resolve, making Sara sigh in exasperation.

_'Just like Micheal...'_ She immediately thought.

"We tried to steal things from Umbrella, and Claire and I got caught." She continued. Micheal looked at the girl in surprise. He inwardly chuckled at the girl.

"Well...I'm here to steal something, and that's all I can tell you without having to kill you. Just leave it at that..." Micheal replied. Sara smiled and nodded.

"What kind of codename is 'Clock' though? That's fairly unimaginative..." Sara commented. "It should be something like...Raven...or Killer...that sounds so much cooler..." She continued. Micheal chuckled at the girl's comment. He held up his hand and wiggled his index finger.

"The problem with that is I'm supposed to be incognito. I'll give myself away with a codename like Killer or Raven or whatever. My superiors wouldn't like that very much..." Micheal said in a matter-of-fact tone discernible even through the mask he was wearing. He looked at the blonde, smiling even though it couldn't be seen, then noticed something. A laser sight rested on her heart, almost burning into her chest. He looked around in an instant and pushed the girl out of the way just in the nick of time, because an gunshot was heard, and Micheal felt a sharp overwhelming pain in his back, just below his right shoulder, right where Sara's heart would have been.

"Clock? Are you all right?" Sara said in a concerned frenzy. Micheal nodded and ignored the dull pain from the bullet, pulling out his automatic pistol and firing at whatever fired that bullet that was lodged in his flesh. He looked up at where the bullet came from with his heat sensors, seeing a man hiding behind a corner. He stopped firing, holding up his hand to keep the others from firing as well.

"That bullet hurt, you know. If I hadn't been who I am, I would have died. It's best to come out of your little hiding place, because I can see you there." He called out into the large vestibule they were standing in. His acute hearing picked up giggling, and suddenly a blonde man in regal clothing stepped out from the corner, holding a high-powered sniper rifle. In a flash, a single bullet was fired by Micheal, slamming into the marble wall just beside the man's head. The blonde man didn't flinch, staring condescendingly at Micheal.

"You missed..." The blonde stated. Micheal shook his head.

"No, I didn't..." Micheal retorted calmly. As if on cue, blood began to drip from the man's ear, a deep scratch bleeding red. Alfred Ashford held his ear, trying to stop the blood while glaring at the group below the balcony he stood on.

"How dare you...how dare you VERMIN come here and interfere with this island's activities! You've destroyed my fair island!" He said down to the group, pointing an accusing finger towards Claire and Sara in particular. Sara was about to speak when Micheal moved in front of her, partially hiding her from the man.

"We don't know what you're talking about...these ladies were imprisoned during the-" Micheal began.

"Unacceptable! Die, you VERMIN!" The man raged, firing shot after shot at the two males and two females. On instinct, Micheal grasped Sara's hand and pulled her to the left, while Claire ran to the right and Silver ran forward, running deeper into the palace. Alfred stopped, resting his rifle on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep all of you entertained..." He called out into the empty room. He walked deeper into the palace, leaving the three remaining people confused and rather irritated.

Micheal himself was pressed up against the wall, using his hearing to make sure the blonde sniper was gone. "Okay...I think he's gone..." He spoke distractedly to Sara.

"Then maybe you should let go of my hand..." Sara said, the slightest hint of anger in her voice. Micheal looked down at his hand and true to her word, Micheal's fingerless gloves were gently gripping the smaller blonde's wrist. He suddenly let her go as if his hand had been burned, but inwardly felt disappointed about letting go. Holding her like that, protecting this girl kind of felt right to the mutant boy.

"S-sorry...I'm sorry..." He stammered. Sara smirked and shook her head.

"That's okay, but we've got to get Claire. I'm not going anywhere without her." Sara said. Micheal nodded, holding one of his guns in his hand. He ran out into the large foyer, Sara following close behind. They ran into the door Claire had run into, cautiously looking around the room for the brunette girl. She was fine, save for the five zombies closing in on her, moaning piteously at her. Micheal moved fast, pointing his gun at their heads and letting fly with bullets, killing all of them in one fell swoop. He turned to Claire and smiled at her under the mask.

"What do you think you're doing? I didn't need your help..." Claire said with an unamused look on her face.

"I know, but I owe you for what happened back in Paris." Micheal replied. He pointed to himself with his index finger. "I was the one who pulled you two up into the ceiling, and thanks to my directions you were captured by Umbrella." Micheal continued, making his mind on this random whim that popped into his head. He had noticed earlier that Sara had a slight limp, and even though he hadn't seen what was wrong, it was slowing her down considerably. "Plus, Sara is injured. I've been noticing that she's been limping since we met." He stated.

"She was shot in the calf back in Paris." Claire interrupted. For some reason she didn't trust the black haired male. Her feelings were being unsettled since he decided to take a close role in Sara's protection.

"Which is the result of my half-assed instructions, so until I can get you both off this island free from Umbrella, consider me your bodyguard..." He told them in a mock-gentlemanly tone. He bowed, eliciting smiles from Sara. Claire looked at the masked boy suspiciously, not trusting everything he was saying, but unfortunately for her, Sara spoke up first.

"Deal..." She said simply, extending her hand to the masked man. Micheal took her hand and lightly shook it, smiling underneath his mask.

"Maybe we should find your redheaded friend as well; he seems to have disappeared." Sara told Micheal. Micheal shook his head.

"He can handle himself. If he can catch ME off guard, he can handle himself quite well. Nobody's EVER been able to knock a gun from my hand before besides my commander. I'm sure we'll run into him again." Micheal replied. Sara accepted his answer without question, and began to limp towards the door leading away from the foyer. Micheal looked at the blonde in concern and trotted towards her, lifting up her arm and putting it around his shoulders, helping the blonde walk. Claire followed, watching the couple as they walk on.

_'He acts like he's Sara's BOYFRIEND!'_ She mentally scoffed. She rolled her eyes, pulled the slider back on her gun, and continued on her way. Micheal could feel Claire's eyes boring into his back as he assisted Sara through the halls, smirking all the while. So she didn't trust him. That was smart thing to do, especially now.

"So you're absolutely _sure_ you don't want to tell us something about yourself?" Sara asked as they left the palace. Micheal had gotten a feeling that they needed to go to the Military Training Facility. Micheal checked his wristwatch, the little device showing the time. He pressed a small button on the side of the watch and suddenly a three dimensional image of the island appeared.

"Whoa..." Claire said in awe of the hologram.

"Wicked..." Sara agreed. Micheal spoke his commands to the watch.

"Search target; Rockfort Island Military Training Facility." The hologram began to change, zooming in and showing their current location, then moving past the steps they were on and past the gate on the side and down a small set of stairs. Micheal nodded. "Search target; all other active humans on island exterior." Micheal commanded, the hologram splitting and turning into separate images, one showing a redheaded boy with a strange collar around his neck.

"Steve!" Claire exclaimed. The other three images were of Sara, Claire, and Silver showing their vital information. Nothing came up on Silver though, which perplexed the raven-haired boy. He shrugged and turned off the hologram, carrying Sara down the steps and turning towards the gate. Suddenly there was barking to Micheal's left, and when he turned to see what was going on, he thought he was dreaming. He activated his heat-sight and trembled. Barking at him were three mutilated dogs, and when he had read their heat signatures, he confirmed that the beasts were dead. He pushed Sara away from him, Claire already there to catch the injured girl as the dogs leapt towards him, jaws read to clamp down on his flesh.

Micheal bent backwards, planting his hands on the ground and throwing his feet up, slamming his feet into the heads of the dead doggies, knocking them away. He got back to his feet quickly and drew his guns, firing at the canines maliciously. The mongrels jolted sickeningly as bullets drilled into their bodies, and once Micheal was confident in their deaths, their bodies were riddled with bloody holes and parts of their bodies ripped off. He smirked and holstered his guns, leading the way for the two females. The area the trio were in now was a large one, with huge double doors to their left. They leisurely walked past the large double doors, and found a smaller, more manageable door for them to go through. They pushed it open, and found themselves in a large open area that was oddly silent. Micheal strained his superhuman hearing and could only pick up a faint rumbling noise. He shrugged and carried Sara towards the other doors on the opposite wall. Suddenly the rumbling sound got louder and louder and the ground began to tremble. Micheal tightened his grip on the blonde girl just a little, every instinct in his body telling him that the blonde's safety came first before his own.

Sara held onto the dark haired male tighter, fearing the sound of the rumbling and the tremors that rocked the three of them. They all took tentative steps forward, when suddenly the ground about thirty metres in front of them burst in an explosion of dust, dirt, soil and rocks. When the dust cleared they faced a large worm monster that was at least twenty times their size, it's mouth open in a circular pattern, the dark concave dripping with ooze that was undesirably reminiscent of saliva. Suddenly the worm monster burrowed back underground the ground giving way as the beast charged at the three just under the surface. Micheal grabbed Claire, swung her onto his back piggyback style and cradled Sara like a groom would a bride on their wedding night.

"Hold on..." He said to the two females over the loud roaring of the ground as a serpentine-like intruder disturbed its eons-in-chronology achieved perfection. The two women held on tight to their protector as he suddenly leapt out of the way as the worm emerged and opened it's mouth to swallow them whole. He landed on his feet and made a mad dash for the Military Training Facility Entrance. The worm burrowed into the earth once again, following the boy as he leapt over the large mound that was left by the worm before and quickly threw open the double doors, closing them afterwards. He panted in exertion as the two women got off of him; tired from the little sprint he had to do. He regained his breath after a few seconds and urged the two others on their way.

"This place is REALLY dangerous." Micheal said. Claire and Sara agreed wholeheartedly. Where they were now, there was nothing to see or do. Micheal sighed in disappointment and helped Sara turn around towards the doorway. His ears twitched as he heard a small buzzing noise, and he could almost feel something boring into his back. He pushed Sara away once again, a silenced gunshot heard by his ears and another bullet lodging itself into Micheal's back. He winced at the pain but turned around, brandishing his handgun. Alfred saw the small automatic weapon and dashed across the balcony and into a hidden door. Micheal smiled. At least now he knew where to go. He looked over at Claire, who had caught the blonde girl after he pushed her away and smiled under the mask. She sensed his accomplishment and smirked, nodding. They began to walk up the steps, Sara hopping up them slowly.

"You didn't have to take those bullets for me you know. You could have just dodged them. Don't they hurt?" Sara queried. Micheal turned to her, his eyes showing the happiness in them.

"Don't worry. Unlike you, I have a high tolerance for pain and injury. I can't die that easily..." He replied. Claire laughed.

"Yeah, and you're really fast too, and STRONG! You carried the two of us and _still_ managed to evade that worm creature, which was really amazing..." Claire concurred. Micheal looked at the two of them and felt a strange emotion. He couldn't put any words to it. It just felt...good. He was finally accepted by people for who he was, what he did, and the actions he made. Although both Ada and Albert were his friends, he still knew they embraced him mainly for his extraordinary abilities. He also knew that he was infinitely stronger and smarter than the two of them. Underlying the feelings of acceptance from Ada and Albert, he also knew not to trust them. They were double agents, as was he. They could turn on him in a minute. He knew to keep that hidden in his heart at ALL costs.

"Come on. We've still got to get that creepy blonde guy. I'm getting really tired of him shooting at me." Micheal said, grateful for the praise he was receiving. The two girls nodded and followed him up the stairs, nearing the hidden door Alfred had retreated into.

"How are we going to get through the door? There's no handle or anything." Claire asked. Micheal shook his head, then gave the door a strong punch, breaking it apart. "Oh...never mind then..." She said with her eyes wide open. They stepped through and found a hallway with no sign of their odd assaulter. They walked all the way down the hall and saw a rather prominent doorway. Curiosity filled Micheal's brain, and deciding that going in wouldn't hurt, he opened the door. The three of them stepped into the room, the place looking almost like an interrogation room. The one way mirror allowed the trio a view into the room adjacent, but for some reason there was nothing to really see. The room was a little smoky. Micheal took apprehensive steps toward the window, trying to look in without using his heat sight. That would cause unnecessary trouble for him. There was still absolutely nothing to see, and Micheal was already as close to the mirror as possible without pressing up into it.

He was about to turn around when suddenly there was frantic banging on the window as a scientist slammed up against the window, beating his fists into the glass in a vain attempt at breaking it. His screams were muffled to the two women, but Micheal was able to hear him loud and clear.

"HELP ME! HELP ME FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! PLEASE!" The man's voice picked up in his ears. Micheal was frozen in shock. He didn't know what to do...

"I...don't...I can't...I can't break the glass..." Micheal said quietly in a state of shock. He wasn't really telling the truth. He _could_ break the glass. It was all too easy for him, but seeing the man plead and beg for his life so relentlessly shook him to the core. He didn't know why. He was thrown out of his shock when a yellow-green, clawed hand grasped the scientist's head, lifting him up a little. The man's screams got louder and louder as the clawed hand gripped tighter and tighter, it's sharp nails drawing blood from the man's face. Suddenly the bone in the man's face gave way as a thick spray of blood, bone, and brains hit the window. A metal shutter slammed down in front of the mirror, and a computerized feminine voice warned the three of them that the room would be sealed.

"Clock! Come on! We've got to go!" Claire screamed, looking around. All exits were sealed except one leading down, but Micheal had a good feeling it wasn't going to stay unsealed for long. Claire and Sara were already halfway towards the stairs, and Micheal started after it. Claire and Sarah quickly ducked under the shutter as it slammed down and locked. Micheal began to run faster, and slammed down onto the metal shutter to try and get it open.

"Shit...shit shit shit..." Micheal cursed. He struggled as he grabbed the edge of the shutter, bending the hard metal little by little. Suddenly there was a small whizzing noise, like something being powered up. Micheal turned his head in the direction of the sound and saw the other end of the room getting darker. Suddenly a thin, bright green line shot across the room, sweeping to the other side fast. Micheal bent backwards, the intense heat emanating from that one line of light alerting him of the danger as it passed over him. While bent backward, he spotted another laser charging. It shot forward, sweeping low to the ground. Micheal pushed his legs, catapulting himself a mere six inches off the ground, in the air horizontally as he spun lengthwise. The laser passed beneath him, and Micheal pulled his fist back and threw a hard punch at the metal shutter below him. The sheet of metal gave way under his fist and fell, dust and grime showering into the room below as he slammed both onto the stairs as well as the concrete floor.

"Clock! Are you all right?" Claire asked worriedly. Micheal slowly got to his feet, assuring the two women that he was all right.

"Yeah...nothing a few plates of my home made spaghetti can't cure..." Micheal said out loud. Sara suddenly felt a twinge of nostalgia pass through her body, like waves breaking on rocks larger than themselves. She was awash with emotions only Micheal had instilled in her before. The memories of their last meal together as normal teenagers passing through her eyes in a translucent daze. She shook the images from her mind and focused on the chant that had gotten her stabilized over the past few months.

'Micheal is dead...Micheal is dead...'

She watched as the raven-haired man stood up, brushing the dust and dirt from his clothes, when suddenly more and more waves of reminiscence hit her. 'Clock has almost the exact shape and build Micheal had, not to mention hairstyle...and his eyes...they remind me of Micheal's so much...' She couldn't help but ponder.

**(End Chapter 8)**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review and tell me what you think...


	9. Returning to what's right

Hey everyone, I'm back sooner than I had thought, but oh well. Here's chapter nine, I hope you like the whole angsty thing. Keep reading, things will get better for Sara and Micheal.

Full Summary: After his revival at the hands of double-crosser Albert Wesker, Micheal has no memory of what happened in Raccoon City, nor who the blonde angel in his dreams really is. He carries the scars of a past he can no longer recollect, but unconsciously trusts Wesker with his life as second in command to Albert Wesker within the ranks of HCF. Soon his dreams reveal themselves to be memories. Six months have passed and Sara Hewitt is now a functional part of the Umbrella Rebellion, moving around avoiding the watchful eye of Umbrella, but every night the same dreams haunt her. Her dreams begin to evolve, take on new, more shocking twists, which give her the hope that the boy she once lost is still out there, looking for her. All goes well until one of her missions in Paris with the others go awry, and she, along with one new ally from Raccoon, a woman named Claire Redfield, are captured and sent to a remote island. Based on CVX and the movie version of RE.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

**(Chapter 9)**

"Well...since we know that upstairs is a no go, why don't we avoid that room and explore the rest of this place?" Micheal asked. He led the way, leaving no space for an argument. Something about seeing that man die really hit him hard. For once he felt helpless, useless even. For some reason he feared that he would become useless should one of those monsters decide to attack the two females in his charge. He would be putting their lives in danger.

'I don't want that to happen...but I don't know why...' He thought, shaking his head. What was going on with him? Everytime he stole a glance at the blonde propped up by Claire, he could feel something undescribable in his body. Had it been something in his alopecoid in elusiveness past that involved the girl, or something else?

_I catalog these steps now,_

_decisive and intentioned,_

_precise and patterned _

_specifically to yours._

'Stop it. You've got to stay frosty. You don't know what will be thrown at you, so just keep your focus on protecting Claire and Sara.' He mentally chastised himself. He shook the unsettling thoughts from his brain and gripped his guns tighter. In his mental turmoil, he couldn't feel Sara's ultramarine eyes on him.

'He's acting strange...' She thought to herself. By then they had passed through several rooms, coming to a stop inside a rather large area that resembled a warehouse. Micheal scanned the room, and he froze when he suddenly heard a loud snarl coming from behind one of the farther crates. He pointed his guns in the direction of the sound, trembling slightly. He'd never been in this kind of situation before. Sara watched as he turned his head to the two females, his eyes a foreboding blood red. Sara was taken aback at first, startled by this new revelation. To her, his eyes were not very scary, even though they seemed to glow, and he had the most menacing look on his face. It just looked oddly familiar. She had seen Micheal look like that when he was fighting against those guards in Raccoon, but his eyes were not glowing crimson. They just looked normal to her, nothing really out of the ordinary.

_I'm talented at breathing_

_especially exhaling,_

_so that my chest_

_will rise and fall with yours._

Suddenly there was a roar, and something made a really loud landing noise on one of the crates. There were the sounds of heavy running, and all of a sudden a large monster landed right in front of them, one-armed and disgusting looking. It was huge, with muscles bulging out, pulling it's skin taut around it's fleshless seeming skull. Not a good sign. It's only arm looked long enough to reach them wherever they tried to run in the room. Micheal snarled, the rough sound coming from somewhere within him, a guttural noise. Upon seeing the beasts elongated limb he realized why he couldn't see what was attacking that scientist. The cloudy mirror hid the rest of the monster's body, which was much farther away from the glass than the deceased scientist.

_I'm careful not to wake you_

_fearing conversation._

_It's better just to hold you_

_and keep you pacified._

It roared at the three young adults, it's arm lifted and ready to attack. Immediately Micheal struck, tackling the monster and pushing it back far away from the two girls. He let out a grunt of surprise as the monster's arm snaked behind him and grabbed his arm, flinging him away. He hit one of the wooden crates hard, breaking the wood and falling into the rice that had been stored in there. The rice poured out like a river, falling all around Micheal.

_I'm talented with reason,_

_I cover all the angles._

_I can fail before I ever try._

"What'll we do? Clock will die if he fights that thing alone!" Sara said to Claire with obvious urgency. The brunette nodded, helping the blonde girl get to the superhuman boy. They saw a black blur rush past them with a loud, animalistic roar making the two girls turn their head and see what was going on. They watched as Micheal slammed into the monster, punching it's gut over and over, gaining the upper hand. The monster snarled, a bit of it's blood spraying out and hitting the rage filled man in the face. Micheal was relentless, punching and scratching and kicking and slashing at the monster, blood flying everywhere as he tore the beast apart. He stopped when he realized the beast was killed, his face, hands, nearly his entire body stained with blood. He let out heavy breaths, the sound distorted by his gas mask.

"Are--" Claire began, but let out a terrified scream as Micheal roared and turned his crimson eyes on the two of them. He growled low as he circled the two women, the females in question quivering and horrified.

_Try to understand,_

_there's an old mistake_

_that fools will make_

_and I'm the king of them_

_pushing everything that's good away_

'He's going to kill us...he's lost control...' Sara's mind raced. She let out a scream as Micheal pounced on her, snarling. She trembled as the boy's ruby eyes stared into her own navy blue ones, crazed and wild. She began to tear up, fearing for her soon to be ended life. Micheal stared down at her as she cried, when something inside him cracked. He felt something inside himself tell him not to harm the girl. His eyes returned to normal, and he stared straight into the blonde's dark blue eyes that were filled with tears. He got off of her quickly, his eyes wide and stunned. Sara felt the weight on her body remove itself, and she finally let out a series of short gasps and exhales, shaking. She looked at the masked male in surprise and caution, thinking that he may be just playing the nice guy act before he killed her, but once she saw him staring at his blood soaked hands with wide, terrified eyes she realized that the man didn't really know what he was doing in the first place.

Sara got on her hands and knees, crawling towards the man cautiously. Micheal flinched at the movement.

_So won't you hold me now?_

_I will not bend I will not break._

_Won't you hold me now? _

_I will not bend, I will not break._

"Don't go near me! I don't know if I'll be able to control myself next time!" He yelled at her, his eyes welled up with tears threatening to fall. Sara took no heed his warning and kept crawling towards Micheal, her eyes soft and welcoming. Micheal seemed to shy away from the blonde, terrified of the things Sara could envoke in him. Those emotions were unwelcome, out of place in a monster like him. Putting people on pedestals makes it harder for you when they fall. It wasn't right for him to feel the feelings she was creating in him.

_I am fairly agile._

_I can bend and not break._

_Or I can break and _

_take it with a smile._

He felt her hands on his shoulders, her touch electrifying and yet dulling. He could feel his stomach twisting in knots as Sara pulled him toward her. His chin came in contact with the top of her shoulder, and it was at that point that he realized that the girl was hugging him tenderly, lending him a shoulder to cry on. He wrapped his arms around the girl and let those tears in his eyes slip down his face.

_I am so resilient._

_I recover quickly._

_I'll convince you soon_

_that I am fine._

Things felt right with Sara. Things didn't seem so bad with Sara. Every moment Micheal spent with the blonde he could feel more and more safe, more loved. He knew in his gut that once this was over, he may never even see her again, he may never feel that kind of love and safety again. He felt that he was missing that all his life, and although he couldn't remember his past, he bet that even then he didn't feel that much love before. It made him feel angry inside. Once he had found this new source of warmth, he never wanted it to go away. It just didn't feel right.

_Try to understand _

_there's an old mistake_

_that fools will make_

_and I'm the king of them_

_pushing everything that's good away_

'Fucking Mazlow...' He cursed the man who was able to decipher the human needs. Part of him wanted to stay ignorant of the whole heirarchy of needs. He felt like he _didn't_ want to know that to become who you truly were, you needed to feel love and safety. If he hadn't had that he would have been fine. He wouldn't need to care about what truly mattered in his heart. Despite that, he knew that if he didn't know what he needed, he would become stagnant, stale and in the end, dead. Love and safety made you feel _human_ and right now, in the arms of this mysterious, beautiful, enchanting blonde he felt the most human he'd ever felt in the last six months.

_Won't you hold me now?_

_I will not bend, I will not break._

_Won't you hold me now?_

_For you I rise, for you I fall._

When he was done crying, he reluctantly released the girl, thanking her.

"Pretty pathetic really. Someone like me crying like that..." He tried to make light of his loss of control, but found it impossible under her gaze.

_Try to understand_

_there's an old mistake_

_that fools will make_

_and I'm the king of them_

_pushing everything that's good away_

"There's nothing pathetic about that...just because you're stronger than most humans doesn't mean you don't have a soul. You were able to stop, weren't you?" Sara retorted softly. Inside, Sara could feel happiness tug at her heart. She felt good. Clock was reawakening something in her that only Micheal had done. She was beginning to return to who she was before. Before this she was cold, untrusting, and sceptical. Even though Sara hadn't known Clock for very long, he was becoming a figure of trust and determination in her mind.

Before this she'd have to force herself to wake up, her head aching from nightmares anew, and take pain relief. She would feel numb, cold, and although she pretended to be okay and to be stable, every waking moment was spent thinking of the man she loved and lost. The one man who had been her best, her worst, and her everything. He had inspired her to stand up for herself and others, to do what was right. She had fallen in love with him for his tenacity. He just wouldn't give up. He seemed to even have death down to a science. He had died once and came back to her, and everyday she hoped that he would do that again. She wished he'd come back to her, to ease the pain of being without him.

_So won't you hold me now? (1)_

She had tried to replace him, to become who he was in personality. She wanted to become stronger, to carry on the memory of his strength, but it was so hard, and everyday she felt the mirage of her confidence fall apart. She felt as if Clock was rebuilding her lost confidence, building on the foundation Micheal built, her structure broken down by his death. It felt familiar and practised, but new and different. But most of all, things felt right.

**(End Chapter 9)**

(1) Dashboard Confessional - Bend and Not Break. (A personal favorite.)

Wow, this is like, the fastest update in a long time...I'm proud. So anyway, I felt sad about this part, and it's only going to get even more sad. I have this whole part written out so I'll hopefully have it done by two weeks from now. Read and review please!


	10. Revealing What's True

Hello...I'm back! Two updates on the same day! YEAH! WOO! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and read and review!

Full Summary: After his revival at the hands of double-crosser Albert Wesker, Micheal has no memory of what happened in Raccoon City, nor who the blonde angel in his dreams really is. He carries the scars of a past he can no longer recollect, but unconsciously trusts Wesker with his life as second in command to Albert Wesker within the ranks of HCF. Soon his dreams reveal themselves to be memories. Six months have passed and Sara Hewitt is now a functional part of the Umbrella Rebellion, moving around avoiding the watchful eye of Umbrella, but every night the same dreams haunt her. Her dreams begin to evolve, take on new, more shocking twists, which give her the hope that the boy she once lost is still out there, looking for her. All goes well until one of her missions in Paris with the others go awry, and she, along with one new ally from Raccoon, a woman named Claire Redfield, are captured and sent to a remote island. Based on CVX and the movie version of RE.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

**(Chapter 10)**

Micheal and the two women had long since gotten over his loss of control and had continued on their journey, the boy feeling even closer to Sara than before. He knew in his heart now that she could have been something special in his heart if he were a normal boy. Unfortunately, he was a double agent, a mutant, and a killer. Nobody could truly love that. Right then and there, as he let her lean onto his shoulder as she walked, he had the strongest urge to just rip his mask from his face and kiss her, for memory's sake. His cheeks grew warm at the thought, but he quickly chased away the thought. He had a mission to do, and he couldn't get involved with anyone, especially her. It would put her in danger.

Beside him, the blonde was getting flustered inwardly. This man was reviving all the feelings she had felt for Micheal, and she had only been around him for a few hours. This wasn't normal. Also, every time she looked at the mask the male was wearing, she wanted to just tear it off and kiss whatever the hell was under it, be it a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, a mouth with fangs, or a mouth with the straightest, most perfect teeth she will ever see. It didn't matter to her anymore. She felt strong, and she felt loved, and she never wanted to let that feeling go.

"Uh...so..." Micheal stammered. Suddenly Sara had an idea.

"May I hear your real voice? I've been wondering for a long time whether or not it sounds like a real person's voice..." Sara asked. The "real person" part of the sentence hit Micheal hard, making Micheal all the more sure that things could have been different if he were normal. He debated the question.

'She just wants to hear it...it's not going to be like they can recognize you from your voice...just do it...' He decided quietly. He looked at Sara and nodded.

"On one condition...you both have to close your eyes. I have to keep my real identity a secret or my superiors will kill me, or even worse, you." He turned his back to the two women and looked at the ground. "So you have to promise me that you won't peek. You have to promise to keep your eyes closed until I tell you it's okay to open them, and to not say a word, understand?" He asked.

"We promise..." Both Claire and Sara said simultaneously.

"Okay, then close your eyes..." He told them. Both Claire and Sara clenched their eyelids shut tight as Micheal deactivated the mask's voice distortion device. Finally, he removed the mask altogether. He walked toward the blonde, worrying his lower lip in anxiety. He leaned forward, his mouth close enough to her ear for him to whisper a message only to her. "I'm sorry I nearly killed you...I don't know what had gotten over me...I hope you'll forgive me..." He whispered sincerely.

Sara shivered at the feel of Micheal's warm, soft breath on her cold ear, and resisted the urge to just open her eyes, throw him to the ground and just kiss him for all she was worth. Her resolve nearly broke when he felt his strong hands softly grip her shoulders, and a pair of soft yet manly lips came in contact with her left cheek. His voice was deep and a little strained, but still retained a certain boyish youth. Exactly like Micheal's, and that was most of what almost made the blonde's resolve break. She kept still and silent when she felt his hands let her go, and she heard him talking to Claire in that same deep, raspy, aged, boyish and youthful voice of his.

"I hope you'll be able to trust me a lot more now. I promise, your life is as good as saved with my experience." He told Claire in a more playful voice, as if signifying only friendship. Sara heard Claire laugh, then there was a beeping noise, and suddenly Clock's distorted voice entered their ears. "You can open your eyes now..." He told them. Sara opened her eyes, her cheeks flushed and her heart beating like a drum. In her mind, she could feel herself debating whether or not she was falling in love with this man. The only man she thought she was really falling in love with since Micheal's death. Was she even ready to let go of Micheal's memory? Was she able to give up on the one man who was always there for her?

"All right! Let's go, shall we?" Micheal asked. Claire and Sara nodded, smiling. They walked along, feeling a little more trusted. Suddenly they heard the sound of glass crashing and a loud roar. Micheal reacted quickly, telling Sara and Claire to stay. He rushed into the next room and saw another of the long-armed monsters attacking a familiar looking redhead. He dashed at the monster, slamming his fist into the beast's chest to knock it down. It hit the wall, cracking it just a little. Micheal stood and turned to Silver, his eyes having a hint of red in them. Silver looked at the black haired male in surprise and relief.

"Good to see _you_ again! Can you help me out with this thing?" Silver asked. Micheal nodded, but didn't pay attention to the monster until a fist slammed into his face, sending him careening into the wall and smashing through it, sliding to a halt in front of Sara and Claire. Thoroughly unconscious, Sara stared down at the raven haired man in fear. Claire grabbed one of Micheal's guns and ran into the other room, ready to fight. Sara was about to follow, when a crackling noise tweaked her senses into looking at the black haired boy. His mask was broken, dented inwards, nearly falling off. Sara knelt beside the boy and began to think.

'I should take off the mask...it might shock him...it's for the best...' Sara reasoned before carefully slapping away the small device. At the sight of Clock's real face, she screamed in terror before blacking out...

**(End Chapter 10) **

Uh oh...cliffhanger! What will happen to our two heroes? You'll find out soon!


	11. Ripping a Stone Heart in Two

FINALLY! Chapter ELEVEN is finished! I had so many anxiety strikes while writing this chapter, so I hope those of you who still read this story like it.

Full Summary: After his revival at the hands of double-crosser Albert Wesker, Micheal has no memory of what happened in Raccoon City, nor who the blonde angel in his dreams really is. He carries the scars of a past he can no longer recollect, but unconsciously trusts Wesker with his life as second in command to Albert Wesker within the ranks of HCF. Soon his dreams reveal themselves to be memories. Six months have passed and Sara Hewitt is now a functional part of the Umbrella Rebellion, moving around avoiding the watchful eye of Umbrella, but every night the same dreams haunt her. Her dreams begin to evolve, take on new, more shocking twists, which give her the hope that the boy she once lost is still out there, looking for her. All goes well until one of her missions in Paris with the others go awry, and she, along with one new ally from Raccoon, a woman named Claire Redfield, are captured and sent to a remote island. Based on CVX and the movie version of RE.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

**(Chapter 11)**

Sara could feel herself breaking. What had she seen a few minutes back? A ghost? A fleeting hallucination? It couldn't have been him. She tried to rationalize it all in her mind as she walked in pace with the redheaded man, but she knew there was no other explanation. Clock had been dumbfounded when she took off with Silver without even a word, his mask hiding the shocked and possibly hurt expression. She had seen the guarded and treasured secret the raven haired boy harbored, and it was tearing her apart. She had been sure she had seen Micheal's face. It was undeniable as she replayed the situation over in her mind.

The man had crashed through the wall, his metallic face mask dented inward and sparking with electricity. She had taken it off in an attempt to keep him safe, and at the sight of his face, she screamed and fainted. His face revived all the nightmares she had experienced without him, all of them ending with the memory of him lying on the floor of the escape helicoptor, dead. When she had woken up, he was looking down at her, a new face mask over his mouth and nose, worry obvious in his eyes. She had quickly got up and pushed him away, limping to Silver and Claire in the next room. She had to get away from him. It was hurting her just to be around the man now. All this time, she had thought she was finally getting over her first actual great love, but in truth she was falling back in love with him. She was sure the man was Micheal, in the flesh.

That's why she had to get away. At least for now until she sorted out her feelings, but Micheal wouldn't leave her alone.

"Seriously Clock, why are you following us?" Silver asked as they traversed a bunch of hallways. Micheal was at a complete loss over what to say. He knew Sara had seen his real face. He had woken up without his mask on, which meant she had taken it off while he wasn't conscious. He was in emotional turmoil. He loved Sara, but there was a chance that she might blow his cover now.

"I'm making sure Sara is okay..." He said quietly. Without turning, Sara spoke to the anxious dark haired man.

"Clock...I'm fine...I just want to stay down in the Prison with Rodrigo. I'm sure Silver will be able to take good care of me until I get there. I'll be fine, but I want you to watch over Claire and Steve for me..." Sara said coldly. Micheal felt his heart wrench when he heard her cold words, but he hung his head and acquieced. He couldn't bear to kill her, not after falling in love with her. He turned and headed in the opposite direction, crestfallen by her sudden cold shoulder and entered the room with Claire and Steve. The two were bickering about a bad trade they had performed concerning two sub machine guns and two golden lugers. Micheal rolled his eyes and waited for them to finish their stupid, childish argument.

"Fine. I'll get you some ammo. It's up on that crate over there." Claire huffed. Steve got on his hands and knees, giving Claire an ample foot step to get the large box of ammunition on top of a crate. Micheal stared down at the ground, wondering why Sara was so cold all of the sudden. Was she disgusted by his face? Did she find him unattractive? Suddenly the floor rumbled, and a girlish voice came through on the intercom.

"Well, now that your two knights are here, you can all descend into your inevitable deaths!" Ashford's voice boomed through the loud speaker, forcing Micheal to cover his ears slightly.

"Does he _have_ to say such stupid things?" Micheal asked. There was an audible click afterwards, and the walls around them seemed to grow taller and taller. Micheal looked back and forth, then looked down when he felt the vibrations coming from the door. The entire room was some sort of lift, and they were being lowered to some sort of sub-level. The lift stopped in front of a large door, the small uncovered strip showing absolutely no light behind it. Micheal immediately began to smell the scent of rotting flesh coming from the door, his heat sense beginning to take effect almost immediately. In the halls beyond the door, dark figures shambled around aimlessly. Claire and Steve began to walk toward the door.

"Hold it..." Micheal ordered. The two other people with him stopped and looked at him. "Zombies are waiting just beyond that door, and there are a lot of them." Micheal warned. Claire and Steve immediately backed away from the door. Micheal pulled out his pistols and walked forward. "Wait here..." He commanded. The other two nodded, holding their guns cautiously. Micheal pushed through the door, keeping his heat vision from fading out. In the darkened storage room, there was almost no sound save for the random shuffling of dead, rotting feet and the occasional moan of the undead. He began to open fire, bodies dropping like flies as he walked through the room. There was something about these former people. Micheal felt as if some sort of memory was trapped inside them, looking at their expressions.

Some had expressions of fear and terror frozen into their eyes, while others had an almost peaceful, serene look to them. Micheal felt a twinge of guilt everytime one of the zombies dropped to the floor, but buried it with his determination to help Claire and Sara. There was something about the two of them. After spending such a small amount of time with them, he felt like they were integral to him finding out who he really was, and what his life was like before any of this had happened. He wanted to find out who and what he really was more than anything. He traversed the halls easily, having more than enough ammunition with him to spare for later. He took in a deep breath and yelled down the halls for his two companions, telling them that it is safe to come over to him. He holstered his guns and stood in front of an elevator on the other side of the small bridge he had crossed, and after a few minutes Claire and Steve appeared downstairs, panting. They both ran upstairs to meet with the dark haired boy.

"Here you go...a safe trip to the floors above. Get in." Micheal told them. They nodded, pressing the call button and getting in as the doors opened. Micheal stayed behind.

"Aren't you getting in, Clock?" Claire asked. He shook his head.

"I've still got my own mission to complete, and Steve seems to be able to take good care of you. I'll meet you back in the main hall. Be careful." Micheal told the brunette before turning and walking off, leaving Claire and Steve dumbfounded. Micheal was telling the truth. He had to complete his mission or Albert would become suspicious, and when Albert Wesker becomes suspicious, he becomes violent. Micheal retraced his steps to the lowered cargo room and looked around.

There was nothing in the room that controlled whether or not the lift went up or down, so he decided to improvise. He located the wall with the door they had recently went through and took a few steps away from it. He then ran forward, bracing himself for what he was going to do. He began to speed up, pushing himself up the wall. He leaned forward to keep himself from falling and began to run up the wall. He closed in on the double doors and jumped up and backwards, his feet hitting the wall opposite the door. Micheal grunted loudly in effort as he pushed himself off the wall toward the door, shielding his face with his forearms. In an explosion of wood splinters and dust, Micheal rolled to the ground, groaning with pain.

"That was pretty dumb...but at least I got back up here..." He said to himself. He got back to his feet and began to walk toward the Palace. He had to get his mind off of Sara for now...

**(End Chapter 11)**

So there's chapter Eleven, and the angst just doesn't stop. I'll have chapter 12 up before I go back to school hopefully, (graduation in JUNE! PAAARRTAAY!) and yeah. I might even have a sort of parody of RE4 coming. Read and Review and tell me if you'd be looking forward to a story co-created with a friend of mine.


	12. Photos of a Family

HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP! That took SO long for me to write! Anyway I would like to thank all the readers of this story, you make my life all the more better. To Tinkies, I'd like to say sorry it took so long. I hopefully won't keep you waiting anymore.

Full Summary: After his revival at the hands of double-crosser Albert Wesker, Micheal has no memory of what happened in Raccoon City, nor who the blonde angel in his dreams really is. He carries the scars of a past he can no longer recollect, but unconsciously trusts Wesker with his life as second in command to Albert Wesker within the ranks of HCF. Soon his dreams reveal themselves to be memories. Six months have passed and Sara Hewitt is now a functional part of the Umbrella Rebellion, moving around avoiding the watchful eye of Umbrella, but every night the same dreams haunt her. Her dreams begin to evolve, take on new, more shocking twists, which give her the hope that the boy she once lost is still out there, looking for her. All goes well until one of her missions in Paris with the others go awry, and she, along with one new ally from Raccoon, a woman named Claire Redfield, are captured and sent to a remote island. Based on CVX and the movie version of RE.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

**(Chapter 12)**

Micheal's head was pounding with confusion. His heart was becoming torn.

'She saw my face...if Albert finds out, he'll kill her...I don't want her to die...but I don't want to lose anything else...would I be able to turn on my only friend for someone I...' The thoughts came to a halt when he pondered what he would call Sara. Was she someone he cherished? It had only been a few hours...he couldn't just say stuff like that...it seemed superficial. It was too soon to say...wasn't it?

"Do I cherish Sara like that?" He asked himself as he sat in the main hall of the palace, half relaxing, half waiting for the blonde man in red to appear. Alfred Ashford was his ticket to Alexia, and the sooner he found Alexia the sooner he could sort out his feelings for the blonde british woman. He placed a frustrated and exhausted hand on his forehead and sighed, confused beyond all knowledge. Now he understood Albert's predicament. Girls were confusing. Girl troubles were the worst things in the world. He sat in the velvet chair hidden behind the stairs for a while before he heard footsteps coming from outside. He got up and moved closer to the door, when suddenly he heard the voice of his mutant friend.

"Well...it seems like it's my lucky day. You must be the lovely Claire Redfield..." Albert spoke. Micheal activated his heat sensors and watched as Albert leisurely walked toward the ponytailed girl.

"Who are you?" Claire asked. Albert let out a chuckle.

"Simply a ghost from your brother's past..."

"Wesker!" She exclaimed. Albert laughed, shrugging.

"Well there is no need for any more introductions. Chris and his friends ruined my plans." Wesker spoke jovially. Claire stood her ground, clenching her fists and her stance tense.

"Chris is not the person you think he is!" She declared. Suddenly Albert materialized in front of her, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground.

_You're keeping in step and in line,_

_got your chin held high_

_and you feel just fine cuz you do _

_what you're told_

_but inside your heart it is black,_

_and it's hollow and it's cold..._

"I _hate_ Chris..." He slammed the back of his hand into her face, Claire flying off the steps and hitting the ground. He was right beside her the next instant, his foot grinding into her left shoulder. "...and it'll be such a pleasure to see his face when he finds out his dear little sister is dead..." Albert said in a smug tone. Claire was gasping, trying to push the blonde's foot off of her chest. Suddenly Micheal's communicator as well as Albert's went off, frantic yells about a bunch of the surviving islanders attacking them. He turned his off, and threw the doors open as Albert spun and swung his foot into Claire's face.

_Just how deep do you believe?_

_Will you bite the hand that feeds?_

_Will you chew until it bleeds?_

_Can you get up off your knees?_

_Are you brave enough to see?_

_Do you want to change it?_

Micheal was in front of the brunette in an instant, blocking the blonde's attack. Wesker looked shocked as Micheal protected the young woman.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. Micheal stood up, his eyes stern.

"You will not hurt her...I won't allow it..." Micheal spoke. Wesker laughed.

_What if this whole crusade's a charade?_

_And behind it all there's a price to be paid_

_for the blood which we dine?_

_Justified in the name of the holy and the divine._

"You won't _allow_ it? You think you have that kind of authority over me?" Wesker laughed heartily. Micheal tore off his mask and tossed it to the ground, revealing his face to the brunette. Claire's eyes widened at the sight of the young man who had held a gun to her head in Raccoon City. She stayed silent however, wanting to see how this played out.

_Just how deep do you believe?_

_Will you bite the hand that feeds?_

_Will you chew until it bleeds?_

_Can you get up off your knees?_

_Are you brave enough to see?_

_Do you want to change it?_

"I will not allow you to hurt Claire..." He said adamantly. Wesker smiled, looking accepting of the threat before slamming his fist into Micheal's face, the raven haired mutant flying backwards and landing on his feet. He quickly retaliated, appearing before Albert with a fist pulled back. He slammed his fist into Albert's cheek, the blonde knocked to the ground in a heap.

"You dare to betray your family? I saved you from an explosion, and yet this is how you repay me!" Wesker snarled as he got up and threw another punch. It connected, Micheal recovering quickly and slamming a knee into the blonde's crotch and then delivering a quick uppercut while he was doubled over. Albert recovered in midair, slamming his foot into the side of Micheal's head and leaving him in a daze. Images flashed before his eyes.

_So naive I keep holding on _

_to what I want to believe._

_I can see, but I keep holding on,_

_and on, and on, and on.._

A lipless one eyed monster in black leather carrying a gatling gun and rocket launcher.

_Nemesis...my brother..._

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?_

_Will you stay down on your knees?_

A woman with wavy auburn hair.

_Program Alice...my sister..._

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?_

_Will you stay down on your knees?_

A woman in a blue tube top.

_Jill Valentine..._

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?_

_Will you stay down on your knees?_

A man in an Umbrella combat suit.

_Carlos Oliviera..._

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?_

_Will you stay down on your knees?_

A young curly haired girl with tears in her eyes.

_Angela Ashford..._

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?_

_Will you stay down on your knees?_

A helicopter engulfed in flames.

_Death...my death..._

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?_

_Will you stay down on your knees?_

A blonde clad in black, wearing black shades.

_Albert Wesker...my enemy..._

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?_

_Will you stay down on your knees?_

His blonde angel in his dreams, crying.

_Sara Hewitt...my love..._

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?_

_Will you stay down on your knees?(1)_

Micheal shook the daze from his head, his mind clear and full of his lost memories. He stared at the enraged blonde with growing rage in his heart. He grit his teeth and roared. "YOU LYING MOTHERFUCKER! YOU WERE USING ME! I NEVER WORKED FOR HCF AT ALL!" He bellowed, Wesker shocked by his outburst. He was too shocked to even avoid the hard punch delivered to his eye through his shades, breakign the glass. "I WAS PART OF THE ANTI-UMBRELLA MILITIA! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!" He screamed, tears flowing down from his eyes. He slammed a heel into Wesker's chest, sending him crashing through the limestone wall and down into the dark misty abyss below. Once the threat was gone, Micheal sank to his knees, staring at his hands.

Claire slowly crawled toward the black haired boy cautious of the power hiding within his normal boy appearance. "Clock?" She called.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I DON'T WANT TO BE REMINDED OF THAT SCUMBAG!" Micheal yelled. "I don't want to be reminded of how I was tricked by that evil man...he made me believe that there was nothing waiting for me...he took me away from Sara..." He said quietly. Claire's eyes widened.

"Micheal? Micheal Drake?" She realized out loud. He nodded his head. In his head he felt dirty. He was working for a company that was just as bad and maybe even worse than Umbrella. He had been tricked into abandoning the one person he truly cherished.

Every time he thought about Sara he could feel a bolt of anger and self hatred hit his chest. He promised her the one thing he was afraid to give anyone: Love. Now she was disenchanted by the fact that he couldn't remember who she was. He knew that now. Nothing mattered to him except Sara.

She was alone. Sure, maybe Alice and the others might be with her but when he couldn't remember who he was he could see that something was always on her mind. _He_ was always on her mind, and now it killed him inside. Every second that she wasn't with him, his heart ached. He needed her, and as God, Buddha or whoever was watching as his witness, he was going to have her.

He got up, looking at Claire. "Sara is in the prison, isn't she?" He asked. Claire smiled and nodded, telling him that she'd be alright by herself. He smiled and nodded, givign her a quick hug before leaping high onto the stone walls, heading back to the Prison. He felt free for the first time since he woke from his coma. He knew his past, and he could remember the few days he had spent with the woman he loved in Raccoon City. He pumped his legs harder, his inhuman speed carrying him toward the prison all the more faster.

His mind tensed when he heard a familiar scream coming from the cemetery. Sara was high up in the air, held by the throat by Albert Wesker who looked absolutely livid. Like lightening he had lost control over his body again.

In his mind, Wesker was raging. He had lost one of his best assets because of this girl. He knew to be careful about her, and at this moment he regretted not killing her before. She choked as she clawed at his hands, crying tears of pain until a boot slammed into the side of his face causing him to stumble and release the British woman. He looked to his right and saw Micheal with his eyes blood red and hunched over, clenching and unclenching his fists. Before he could open his mouth, Micheal was in front of him and had slammed his fist into his face with a loud roar. He quickly recovered and slammed a foot into the side of Micheal's lower abdomen, sending him crashing into the red brick walls. Dust flew everywhere as the boy crashed into the wall, but made no sound of pain. Without a word Micheal got back up, unclipping his combat knife.

"I'm going to slit your stomach open this time. You stay the fuck away from her..." Micheal snarled, his voice more animalistic than human. Unlike the other times, he was in full control over what he was doing, and he knew why. With Sherry, he was enraged by her being molested, with the two nurses he was defending himself. With Sara and that long armed monster he was unconsciously protecting her. Sara watched as the now unmasked Micheal Drake materialized before the mysterious blonde and slammed the knife straight into his gut, spinning and kicking the hilt and driving it all the way in and making the blonde yell out in pain. Immediately after, Micheal grabbed the knife and pulled it out, using his left hand to grab the blonde's collar and fling him over the brick wall and down into the waters below. It'll take time for him to get back if he was looking for a fight again.

Once his adrenaline stopped pumping, his eyes no longer red and his breathing returned to normal, he turned to Sara. She was staring up at him with fearful eyes filled with tears. He half smiled and half frowned, kneeling down to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "I remember you..." He joked quietly. Sara's eyes widened.

"You're..." Micheal nodded and the two fell silent. Everything they needed to say was said through the silence between them. Sara gasped excitedly as she pulled her best friend into a bone crushing hug, the black haired boy returning the gesture. Finally, for the first time in six months, everything felt right again...

**(End Chapter 12)**

(1) Hand That Feeds - Nine Inch Nails.

A pretty short, concise chapter, but at least now the mystery of Micheal's past is revealed. Read and Review! PLEASE!


	13. Rebuilding Something Built

So I started Grade 12 this month, and my lazyness is suddenly rearing it's disgustingly lazy head again, so here's a lazy romantic little interlude between our two characters while I try to get my life back into order.

Full Summary: After his revival at the hands of double-crosser Albert Wesker, Micheal has no memory of what happened in Raccoon City, nor who the blonde angel in his dreams really is. He carries the scars of a past he can no longer recollect, but unconsciously trusts Wesker with his life as second in command to Albert Wesker within the ranks of HCF. Soon his dreams reveal themselves to be memories. Six months have passed and Sara Hewitt is now a functional part of the Umbrella Rebellion, moving around avoiding the watchful eye of Umbrella, but every night the same dreams haunt her. Her dreams begin to evolve, take on new, more shocking twists, which give her the hope that the boy she once lost is still out there, looking for her. All goes well until one of her missions in Paris with the others go awry, and she, along with one new ally from Raccoon, a woman named Claire Redfield, are captured and sent to a remote island. Based on CVX and the movie version of RE.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

**(Chapter 13)**

Micheal fidgeted as Sara stood across from him in the dimly lit prison cell. Of course, they had gotten over the initial bliss of finding each other once more, but explaining what each of them had been doing since Raccoon City was awkward. Micheal didn't approve of her involvement in Alice's little band of rebels, but kept his opinion to himself. He didn't want Sara to be in danger.

Sara on the other hand was shocked and appalled by the revealed information that Micheal, in fact, was the reason behind this whole situation. As they stood across from each other, having finished their respective recap on their lives, Micheal was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Finally the palpable silence between them drove him insane. He began to speak once again.

"Sara...I'm sorry you had to find out that I worked for someone like Wesker..." He began. Sara smiled. She crossed the small gap between them and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders. This was the Micheal she wanted. THIS was the Micheal she fell in love with. Micheal's eyes widened and his cheeks were set aflame when Sara stared straight into his eyes with a smile. Micheal felt the slow, pleasant churning in his stomach as they stood there, in each other's arms. He was losing control again. Every touch, every burning gaze Sara gave him reminded him of the one last kiss they shared in the escape helicopter before he was impaled by the shard of charred metal.

Her lips tasted like sweet burning, like peppermint. He was sure she used some sort of mint scent, and he knew she loved peppermint flavoured lip gloss. Did they taste like he remembered? He fought back the urge to just kiss her unceremoniously before she did the work for him. Micheal inwardly rejoiced. She _did_ taste like peppermint. He closed his eyes as he drowned himself into the kiss, his first real kiss away from the death, away from the destruction. They were in their own world in that underground prison cell, and despite Rodrigo passed out on the desk nearby, in their world there was nothing but the two of them. He pulled away, his cheeks burning.

"I thought you'd be disgusted...you're kissing a mutant..." Micheal spoke softly and apprehensively. Sara laughed.

"You're _my_ mutant...that's all that counts..." Sara replied. Micheal chuckled softly.

"I forgot how cheesy you can be sometimes..." Micheal said with remembrance in his voice. Sara's face fell at the word 'forgot,' for some reason the word made her feel like crap. It was always there, looming over her and draining her of her relief. She was distracted when Micheal tightened his arms around her slightly, minding his heightened strength. At the small gesture, she felt happy again. They can rebuild their lives. They can rebuild their lives together. She had no intentions of letting him go this time...

**(End Chapter 13)**

Again, I'm sorry for such a long wait. I'll do my best to update sooner.


End file.
